Long May She Reign
by lili1999
Summary: Since Mary, Queen of Scotland was a child, she dreamed of finding the true love. She is sent to France to wed its next king and for a time she thought she found it. But there are forces that conspire, forces times stronger than she ever imagined, forces that will try to take everything from her. Long may she Reign. Post 1x22 but without King Henri's death. (I don't own anything)
1. Prologue

**A/N **Hey guys. This is a story I am writing with my BFF and we put a lot of effort her so here it is..

Oh one more thing we don't own anything unfortunately :/

**Prologue**

Mary watched as her husband was riding away from her to go to his child. She couldn't believe that he was choosing her lady-in- waiting over her. If he was thinking that she will simply accept this and would greet him with open arms when he is back, he was wrong. She was a queen. And a queen would never allow to be hummiliated in such way. The moment he was out of her sight, she went to her bedchambers and asked for her servants:

" Start packing! I am leaving tonight! I am going home!" the servant started arguing that this is not possible and that pissed her off. "I am the Queen of Scotland and the Future Queen of France and you are my subject! Now go and do what has been told you to do. And don't you dare to say a word to anyone about it." Mary snapped and the girl hurried to leave. Mary sat on her desk and started writing.

…...

A few hours later:

Queen Catherine de Medici had a very bad day. First the news for the plague, then her son's departure and now her daughter- in- law was nowhere to be found. She was walking down the corridor when she saw one of Mary's servant.

"Oh thank God. Tell me now where is Mary? I searched for her everywhere but no one has seen her. It's like she disappeared in the air."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but Her Majesty departured for Scotland this afternoon." the scared servant asked afraid of the queen's reaction.

"What do you mean to Scotland, you stupid girl? Why would she do this?" Catherine asked furious that she finds now about it just now.

"She left this letter for you, My Queen." the servant girl said giving her the letter and leaving.

Catherine went to her bedchambers hoping Mary had good excuse for this sudden departure. Even she didn't want to admitt it she started liking her. The young queen was more like her then she would like. She open the letter:

_Dear Catherine, _

_I know that by the time you will get this you will be far than furious and I hope that I am far away from the French court then. I am sorry that it had to end like this. I know that I owe you an explanation. Actually you are the only person in this castle who probably truly deserve it and the only one who can truly understand me. But first I want to thank you. I want to take you for being the best queen I have ever known. I want to take you for showing me what is it to be a true queen. But most of all thank you for showing me what I don't have to accept with my life. That's why if everything is going right I am on my way to Scotland. I am sorry to say that your son is no different that his father. A few hours ago he chose to go to my lady- in- waiting who is giving birth to his child. He chose her over me and that's not something I can tolerate. I do hope that, however, this won't harm my relations with you or someone else in the French court. I do believe that we can stay in touch and even if it possible become friends. That's why I am hoping to see you during our annual Spring Festival in Edinbourgh. I do hope you will come so we can discuss our future. I will wait for your answer. _

_Sincerly, _

_Mary, Queen of Scots_

_P.S. Please don't tell anyone about the real reason why I departured. I do believe you understand my concerns. _

"Oh, Francis, what have you done my boy?" Catherine sighed starting to write her answer.

…..

Greer was in the kitchen whit Leith when a servant girl came and gave her the letter, saying it was for both of them and leaving as fast as she could.

_Dear Greer and Leith,_

_I apology for having to say goodbye this way. I couldn't have stayed longer. I must leave this country to save Scotland and my people. I hope you'll have the happiness I never had. Write to me as soon as possible!_

_Sincerely, Mary _

In the end neither of them knew what to say.

….

Kenna was walking through the corridors towards Mary's chambers. That's when she heard someone calling her:

"Lady Kenna?" Kenna turned to see a servant girl with a letter with hand. "This is for you." the girl handed her the letter "It's from Queen Mary." Kenna took and thanking the girl turned to the chambers she shared with her husband.

Bash was lying on the bed when his wife entered the chambers with a worried look on her face and a letter in hand. He stand up when she spoke:

"It's from Mary." he took the letter from her hands gently and opened it:

_My Dear Bash and Kenna, _

_I am sorry I didn't say proper goodbye. I was afraid that if I stay and a second longer I won't be able to go. But I had to. By the time you are reading this I will be far on my way home. To Scotland. I wish to say I didn't want to or I that it wasn't my choice but it would be a lie. My departure is my and only my choice and it has nothing to do with politics. For my whole life I had dreamed of finding the so called "true love." I failed. I hope you, however, succeed. I believe that your marriage is one of the best events that happened while I was in the French court. I wish you all the joy that God can give you. I will miss both of you dearly. Bash you are my first true friend here in France and you my dear Kenna are with me my whole life. I do hope I will see you again this time on Scottish land. The Annual Spring Festival is one of the brithest Scotish events. So why don't you think about it? I expect your answer as sooner as possible. _

_With love,_

_Mary_

When Bash and Kenna finished reading they looked at each other, both of them trying to realize the fact that Mary, the Queen of Scotland, wasn't part of the French court anymore. 

**A/N:** It takes ours to write and a minute to review. Please, I want to know if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **Thank you all for your reviews. :*** For us they mean the world. Most of your question must find answer here. If they don't feel free to contact me. Just as before we don't owe anything.

**Chapter 1**

March 1559, Edinbourgh

"We can't let the English take what belongs to us namely Scotland", Mary almost screamed. "I'm not going to give up. My marriage may have been a failure but my reign will not be one." She was seating with her advisors in the throne room. They were discussing the same matter for days. The English were attacking the Scottish border again now she can't relay on French help again. She needed to do something and quickly. She had already write to Katherine who assured her she will do her best to send help without Francis' knowledge but Mary understood this was hard. She only hoped she will be strong enough to last.

….

Louvre, France

Queen Catherine was walking towards the throne room when her son was now. She just had enough. For the last 6 months she was keeping her promise to Mary and never said a word why truly left. In the beginning it was hard watching her son trying to find the reason his wife left so suddenly. After a week, however, he decided that its all about political problem and she was going to come back when it's over. Catherine wanted first to laugh and then scream into his face. She did neither. Insteas she was forcing a smile while watching him with his daughter- Christina- and his new taken mistress. Mistress who was walking around the castle like she owns it. Like she is the queen instead of her. But Catherine de Medice wasn't the one to stay behind watching the glory of others. No, she had enough fun with this and was time to end it. She had just received her last letter from Mary where she was telling her about English. Now she was going to knock some sense in her son's beautiful head. She entered the throne room, her eyes finding Francis immediately.

"Leave us alone! Now!" she ordered her eyes don't leaving Francis even for a moment.

When the room is finally empty he spoke:

"What was this all about, mother? Couldn't you just ask for audience?"

"Tell me Francis what is going around the world lately? How is Spain, Portugal, England or Scotland doing?" Catherine started casually and calmly.

"What question is that, mother? What are you trying to do?" Francis said irritated by this quenstion which are westing his time.

"I am not trying to do nothing, my dear. I am simply showing you that you have been blind for the world around you this few months." the queen said turning to him.

"I don't know what are you talking about." The Dauphin was becoming more and more irriteted with every second.

"If it so tell me what is Queen Elizabeth doing lately? Hmm?" Francis was silent "You can't. So tell me how is that that the future King of France is leaving his wife's greater enemy out of his sight? Or maybe playing with your bastard daughter and that mistress of yours is more important than the well- being of your wife and country?"

By this sentence Francis interrupted her:

"Don't you dare to talk about my daughter this way! Christina has nothing to do with this!" he shouted but then continued more calmly "And you know perfectly well that Lola is my mistress only because this way it's clear Christina is mine. There is nothing else between us. And for Mary, she is the one who disappeared without saying a word. A single letter she wasn't able to leave. Why should I worry about her?"

"And you never think for a second why she suddenly "disappeared"? Ever think of the possibility that you are the reason? But no, you are too great for that." Catherine snapped at him

"I don't allow you to talk to me this way! And if you haven't notice we are royals! We don't have the choice of doing what we want to. I am sure that there is a logical political reason for Mary's departure and that she will come back when she is ready." Franciss answered.

"You are a foolish little boy if you really believe this. I am not gonna stay here with you and a minute longer." Said Catherine before leaving him alone and confused into the throne room.

…_.._

Lady Lola was walking in the gardens of the castle when one of the servants came to tell her that the apples she wanted were impossible to be found. They were used for pies yesterday night.

"Then you better find some apples", Lola almost screamed. She was unyielding. Why do people treat her as if she was no one? She gave birth to the firstborn of the Dauphin of France. Therefore she was someone important. Or at least she thought so. The servant assured her that she would do everything to find some apples and then got back to the kitchen.

"Are you enjoying the power that you have now?", a voice came back from behind. Lola turned to see Diane de Poitiers' face. The older woman was smiling a bit. "It definitely is an intoxicating thing. But it is important not to get used by it."

"Your advices are not needed", Lola lifted her chin.

"Do not forget that I'm in the same position as you. I gave birth to the firstborn of Henry. But I never forgot who I was and where I came from. I know I will never be something more than the mother of the bastard. That's why I'm here for over 20 years now.", Diane kept smiling. She wasn't saying that because she was proud of herself. She was saying it because it was true. She never wanted to be a Queen. She wanted a good life for her and her son. And she got it. But this girl seems to want something more than being the mother of the firstborn of Francis.

"I don't want to spend my life like that! I will not! Francis supports me. He can give me everything I want. And he does", Lola almost screamed.

"And so does Henry", Diane's smile got bigger. She caught this little bird. Lola understood that she was trapped and got even angrier. "Dear, keep your mouth shut and your eyes closed. Catherine can destroy you with a single word. As I see you do not plan leaving soon so be quiet and make no troubles. Do not take yourself so serious. Try to remember where you came from and who you were before having the Dauphin's child."

"I thought that I already told you I do not need your advices", Lola smiled contemptuously. Diane nodded and made her way back to the castle. Lola sat down on the grass when she lost sight of the older woman and started thinking over Diane's words. She was right but Lola will never admit that. She won't just convert to the second Diane de Poitiers. And her daughter wouldn't be called the bastard, wouldn't be hated for who she was. Francis will never let that happen and Lola reckoned on that. She trusted Francis because she knew how much he loves his daughter. But there was this one thing… He also loved Mary.

…...

The moment Catherine entered her chabers, she called her servants:

"Inform His Majesty King Henri and the Dauphin that I am leaving to Italy tonight and start packing!"

While they were doing what they were told she wrote a letter:

_Dear Mary,_

_I heard only good things about the Annual Scottish Spring Fear. I hope your offer is still valid. _

_Love, _

_Queen Catherine de Medici_

…..

Dianne de Poitiers entered her chambres only to see that Sebestian is waiting for her. She offered him tea and asked him about his marriage and wife: After a while Bash, however, noticed the change in his mother.

"What is it, mother? What is worrying you?"

"Listen to me, Sebastian! The things in this castle change. Henri doesn't have power to control his court anymore. Everyone of us will have to face the choice of choosing a side."

"I don't understand you, mother. What side? What choice?"

"How long you think will pass before Queen Mary returns? And if she doesn't how long will pass before Lady Lola announce herself a Queen? But the most important question is whose side will your brother take?"

"How could you know this mother? How can you be so sure?"

"I talk to the girl earlier. She won't listned to anything I or someone else tells her! She wants the crown and she will do anything she can to get it!"

"What are you offering, mother? I still can't see your point."

"Leave, Sebestian! Take your wife and leave until this ends! You never got your wedding trip. Use that. Take your wife somewhere far away from court and be happy. That's not our battle, Sebastian!" Diane almost pleaded him and he nodded leaving the room.

…..

Leith Bayard, the Duke of Mouren, was walking to the room of Lady Greer. He was smiling because of what was about to happen. He was holding the little box inside his pocket tight but also gentle. Leith stopped in front of Greer's door and few minutes passed before he knocked on it.

"Leith!", Greer smiled when she saw her beloved one. "Come in"

Leith was nervous and started walking around the room. Greer sat on the bed and watched him amused.

"What is the matter?", she asked.

"I... I just... I want to ask you something", Leith looked at her. "I'm a Duke now and I'm wealthy."

"Indeed you are", Greer laughed.

"Greer", Leith kneeled in front of her and took the little box out of his pocket. He opened it and a big diamond ring blinded Greer. "Will you marry me? Will you spend your life with me?"

"Oh Leith! Yes! Yes, of course I will!", Greer hugged and kissed him passionately. This was everything she was dreaming of. The man she loved.

"It will be a big pleasure to share my life and wealth with you. I love you, Greer!", Leith couldn't wait for her answer and grabbed her in his hands.

…..

Bash was walking the the corridors when he saw who was he looking for.

"Francis! I was looking for you!"

"Brother, what is it? Is Kenna well? I hope everything is fine."

"Kenna is fine. Everything is fine. That was what I want to talk to you actually." he stopped for a minute but when he saw Francis' confused face he continued. "You see we never actually got our wedding trip. And it seems that everything's fine not only in the court but with the country as well and I was wondering if it possible to do it now?"

A big smile made its way on Francis' face when he put a arm on Bash's shoulder.

"Of course, brother. You two need some time alone. Do you need help with organizing it? I can have the best chateaus in whole France prepared for you!"

"No need, little brother. I already find the perfect place. We are leaving tomorrow night."

"Perfect then! Go ahead! You two deserve to be happy."

….

Greer of Kinross, soon to be Greer of Mouren, was walking through the garden in search for her friend. There weren't many place for searching and soon she spotted Lady Kenna's long hair. Her friend noticed her too.

"Greer! What happened? Your smile is bigger than ever!" Kenna just knew her too well and in response she just showed her hand where the the little diamond was shining.

"Oh my Godness! Is it Leith?" in response Greer only nodded and Kenna started screaming and hugged her tight.

"I am so happy! It was about bloody time already!" but suddenly she become silent.

"What is it, Kenna? Is something wrong?" Greer spoke for first time.

"I was just thinking. How are you going to ask about your father permission. He is Scotland."

"I haven't really think of this now. I don't know."

"Why don't you ask Francis for permission to go there? I am sure he will agree." Kenna suggested.

"Ypu think he will agree? Then, of course, I will talk to him immediately!" Greer exclaimed.

"Go ahead. We will talk later." and with one last hug Greer started running towards the castle.

….

Lady Greer went to the throne room with a big smile on her face. The audience she asked for would start in a bit. When her turn came she walked in the big room and bowed in front of the Dauphin of France.

"Lady Greer, I'm pleased to see you", Francis smiled and sat on his throne.

"It is all my pleasure, monsieur.", Greer bowed once more. "I will be getting married."

"How lovely! Congratulations! Who is the lucky man?", Francis asked. He walked to Greer and kissed her on the cheeks.

"It's Leith Bayard", mentioning his name made Greer blush.

"Leith! This man saved my life! Very good choice, lady Greer!", the Dauphin smiled.

"Thank you! I wanted to ask if we may leave to Scotland to have my parent's permission."

"Of course! And do it quick! I want to organise a big wedding for you two!", Francis sounded excited while his hands were in the air.

"It really is not needed, Francis! Thank you for everything but I prefer a small wedding", Greer tried to get out of this situation.

"Please think of it, don't say no so quickly! It will be my pleasure to do it for both of you!", Francis grabbed her hands in his and smiled.

"I will think of it", Greer gave him a weak smile. She never wanted a big wedding. She just wanted to be sure that Leith is hers.

"You promise?"

"I do", after she promised Francis let her go. Greer felt pressed but now wasn't the time to think about Francis' wishes. It was time to think of her own.

….

Later this evening Bash entered their chambers:

"Kenna, darling, remember how you always say how much you miss Mary?"

"Of course I do Bash! We have been friends since birth. But why are you asking this now?"

"And I believe you remember how much you loved the Annual Spring Festival as a child?" he asked with a big smile.

"Bash what are you talking about? You are worrying me." Kenna asked a little concern for his mental state.

"No need to worry, my love, because you are going home. We are leaving tomorrow night." he said with a big smile.

Kenna was so shocked she couldn't say a word. She just threw herself in his arms and he spinned her around.

"But how? How did Francis agreed?"

"He doesn't know where we are going. Only that this is our wedding trip." he said and kissed her.

_**A/N **_**So this is it, guys. This chapter was more about the other people in court other than Francis and Mary. Hope you liked it. I promise the next one will have a lot more of Mary as well as Francis. Don't forget to tell us your opinions. They mean world to us. 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey again guys. Once more thank you for the reviews :** You are the best. We tried to take all your advices in mind and to answer your questions as much as possible. Again we don't know anything. Believe me if we do, you would have noticed. :DD**

**Chapter 2**

**April 1559, France**

Lola was reading a book in her chambers when Francis came into the room.

"Good day, husband", Lola smiled and looked at Francis. He looked confused about her last word.

"Lola, you know this..."

"I was joking", she interrupted him trying to spare this boring speech which will double her anger and miserableness. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine, my dear. I just wanted to see how is the baby mamma doing", they both laughed. This gave Lola hope and she walked to Francis.

"She is doing alright but only when daddy is around...", Lola kissed him but Francis didn't kiss her back.

"Lola please! Do not make this situation even harder! We have a deal and in case you forgot it or it was not clear for you I will remember you - you are my mistress..."

"Because of our daughter. I..."

"Do not interrupt me", Francis' eyes were filled with anger. "You are my mistress because of our daughter. I did this so it would be clear to everyone who is her father. This didn't mean I am going to legitimize her. Do you understand? If it was not me but someone else they would have you both banished from court or even something worse. So say thank you to your King for being so merciful! Did I make myself clear?", Lola was scared. Francis had never talked to her this way before. She felt the anger in his heart so good and deeply hidden until this moment.

"Yes, milord", she said quietly and saw the approval in Francis' eyes.

"How is my daughter?", he continued as nothing has happened.

"In very good health."

"Bring her to me after lunch. In my chambers", Lola nodded. Francis smiled at her. He didn't want to scream into her face like he did. But he felt so pressed these past few months. Mary was gone, everybody was talking about his daughter, he had to deal with so many things. And no one to share to. Francis shacked his head to have the thoughts gone and left the room.

...

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Mary, Queen of Scotland, walked into the throne room where the servants were preparing for the fest tonight. However, it seemed that they couldn't do anything right.

"Okay now let me see the menu." Mary said taking the list for the dishes. "Prawns? What are they doing here? It's well known that Queen Catherine de Medici doesn't eat prawns! The chef will have to choose something else." she said returning the list to the servant. "Now flowers. Will the bouquets arrive on time?"

"They should, Your Majesty."

"Good." Mary continued "Now about the wine. There should be 100 casks. We should impress her. And a Queen is not easily impressed." Mary smiled remembering her own first impression for the French court. She was going to say something else when the doors open and a servant came in:

"Your Majesty, your advisers insist on meeting with you immediately. They say its urgent."

"Well then let see this." Mary said walking out of the room.

….

**Louvre, France**

Francis waited for Lola for too long. She was supposed to take Christina to his chambers but she didn't do it. He decided to go in her chambers and see what is going on.

Lady Lola's chambers were empty. Francis came in and took a walk around the room. Perhaps Lola was taking Christina now or she found out Francis is not in his chambers and she will come back in hers. He will wait for her here.

Francis sat on the chair behind the desk. He looked at the letters and one catches his eye. It is from Mary. Addressed to him. What is this letter doing in Lola's belongings? Francis took the letter and opened it.

_Francis,_

_I must leave. I'm going to Scotland. It's urgent. My country and my people need me. I may find happiness in seeing what belongs to me. Maybe I was miserable in France because nothing belonged to me there. Not even you. I hope Lola and your child are well. I hope you and France are well. Farewell!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mary, Queen of Scots_

...

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Mary walked into the room where her advisers were waiting for her.

"Your Majesty," they bowed "we are sorry that we had to interrupt You when you said there won't be meetings until after the Queen's arrival but we have to discuss one important matter with you."

"If is about England again, Lord Stevenson, I think I made myself clear. We will be strong enough." Mary said determined but calmly.

"It's not that, My Queen. It's about your marriage." Lord Stevenson.

"My marriage? What do you have to do with my marriage? Whatever it is, it's only for me and Francis to decide." Mary said a little angry already.

"The thing is, my Queen, that we believe that the English spies, both in Scotland and France, have understood about, well let call it your "crisis", and they have tell Queen Elizabeth about it."

"Our crisis? There is no crisis in my marriage!" Mary interrupted him already furious.

"Forgive, my Queen, but you haven't seen His Majesty in six moths and I dare to say that you haven't even written to him."

"My correspondence with my husband is my and maybe his business, but sure none of your concern. I cannot see why are you suggesting such awful thing. His mother is arriving today. Isn't that enough proof of the strong connection between the two countries?"

"The rumors says Catherine de Medici is not in good term with both the King and the Dauphin of France."

"The rumors!" Mary said sarcastically "Even if it was true, and it isn't, but I still don't see your point."

"We, your advisers, believe it would be for Scotland's benefit to annul your marriage." he said to the stunned Mary.

"How dare you? I will say this one more time, Lord Stevenson, so I advice all of you to listen carefully. All matters, connected to my marriage in one way or another, are going to be discussed only with my husband. I won't tolerate if any of you try to interfere in this matters or even give advice or opinion without been asked for it. There won't be annulment of my marriage. Not now, not ever!" and with that Queen Mary of Scotland left the room leaving her silenced advisers looking after her.

...

**Louvre, France**

Francis, the Dauphin of France, was walking on the castle's grounds, thinking about what he had found. He stopped when he reached the place when he had kissed Mary for the first time, trying to collect his thoughts. At first he thought he had to confront Lola about it. But this thought quickly left his head. Now wasn't the time of dealing with her. She will receive her punishment later. Now he was thinking about what he had read. Mary said it was urgent. But if it was so urgent, how can he not hear about it? If the situation was so dangerous for Scotland, there would be at least rumors, wouldn't they? In his mind came his mother's words " You have been blind for the world around you!" His mother. She had left the same night. Her last words were still haunting him "You are a foolish little boy if you really believe this." He still couldn't understand their meaning. Does his mother believe that Mary left not for political reason but personal? After all she herself says that her people need her. _"But then she says that not even you belong to her." _a little voice inside him whispered. _"She was miserable here." _And suddenly everything is clear to him now. His mother had been right the whole time just like always. His wife didn't wait for him because she was desperate to leave France because she was miserable here. This should be the reason she never wrote. He still, however, couldn't understand the reason why she was feeling so. And there was only one way to find out. Francis ran back to the castle straight to his father's chamber.

"Father, I am going to Scotland!"

**A/N So this is it. I promised you last time this will have a little more of Mary and Francis. So let me know what you think. =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Again thank you all. We are writing this for you and I hope you will like it. Again Lola isn't death so this means we don't owe anything.**

**Chapter 3**

**May, 1559**

"So they are still continuing with this, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. Not directly but I can get the hints. Why can't they understand that no means no?" Mary, Queen of Scots, sighed.

"Because everyone thinks only for themselves, my dear. This is how the things are in every court."

"You don't think I should agree, right?"

"Of course not!" Catherine, Queen of France, exclaimed. "Why should you? You love him, he loves you. It's simple. No politics can change that."

"I know but they are right. We haven't spoken for months. Maybe it's over between us." Mary sighed once more.

"Hey, look at me! You are a Queen. And a Queen never gives up of what is hers. Did you hear me? Never. Every single relationship has its crisis. I will even give you an example. Think about Henri and me. He wanted to kill me less than an year ago and now he is writing to me for every single problem." Catherine de Medici finished confidently.

Mary was going to say something, probably to argue with her that this is different, but a strange sound interrupted her. The Queens exchanged glances. They both knew what it means. A royal visitor. Without a single word together they turned towards the grounds.

….

When the two Queens arrived by the gate where the visitor was going to arrive, the rest of the court was already there. They took their places in the center alongside each other. Mary's ladys-in-waiting- Lady Kenna and Lady Greer- stand a little behind their queen and Mary made a sign to Sebastian to go to stand alongside with them showing that his ancestry didn't matter to her. Along with the whole Scottish court waiting for the carriage to arrive. It didn't take a lot of time before it came and stopped. It was a royal without doubt.

But who was he, couldn't be told before the visitor stepped out of it. Once he did, the reactions came immediately. Queen Catherine actually put her hands in front of her mouth to prevent a scream, Bash started swearing under his breath and Lady Kenna actually let a small scream. Mary was absolutely silent and pale as if she had just seen a ghost. The Scottish, however, didn't have any idea who this stranger was and therefor why he received such reaction from the French.

Actually this stranger was no one else but Francis Valois, the Dauphin of France and King Consort of Scotland. While everyone else was getting over the initial shock, he himself was observing the situation in front of him. Instead of knowing only his wife as he had expected, he saw a lot more familiar faces. Too familiar even. There by the side of his wife was no one but his mother. The one who had to be in Italy right now. And there on Mary's other side was his half- brother who must be on his wedding trip with his wife. Not that he was alone. Of course not. His brother's wife was right behind his own, performing her duties as a lady-in-waiting along with her friend. A friend to who he had given his permission to come here to ask her father for his blessing to marry his friend. This meant that his friend had to be somewhere around here too. The conclusion- everyone here had lied to him in some way. That was his last thought before turning to his wife again.

Mary was actually the first one to get over her shock and take step towards.

"Francis!" she exclaimed happily taking his hands in hers. "What a pleasant surprise! We didn't expect you here!" All Scotsmen gasped after realizing who had just arrived.

"Forgive me, my dear, for my suddenly arrival. It didn't mean to disturb you. I just couldn't stand another minute without you by my side." he answered passionately.

Mary made a sign to one of the servants to come closer.

"Take His Majesty's belongings to our chambers." she turned only to see Lady Kenna had came. "What is it, Kenna?"

"It's time for you to prepare for the fest tonight, Mary. We have only few hours left to dress you and made your hair!" Kenna said indignantly.

"I am coming." Mary smiled. "Francis, you should go rest. You have traveled a long distance until you get here. I will see you on the fest tonight." Mary said before leaving with her ladys-in-waiting.

...

Later tonight Mary was making her way towards the throne room where the fest was held. She stopped when she saw Francis against the wall.

"Mary! Here you are. We have to talk." He said when he spotted her.

"Not now, Francis. Everyone is waiting for us." she answered not looking directly at him.

"Mary, you know that this is important. We have to.."

"I know." she interrupted him "But now is neither the place or the time for this."

"Alright then." he agreed offering her his arm.

"Let's go." she took it without hesitating.

...

The moment they walked into the hall everyone went silent and looked at them. This was something different from the French court. The Queen can't just come in without grabbing everyone's attention. Mary lead him towards the thrones in the other end of the room and once when they were there she turned towards the people, his hand never leaving hers. It was so good to touch him again.

"Scotsmen, it's time for you to greet your King!" the moment the words left her month the words _"Long live the King" _filled the room and when she finished every single Scotsman bowed in front of them. Francis couldn't believe it. He took a glance over to Mary who gave him a small nod. For first time he understood what she meant when she said _"their people." _This wasn't France. Here the King Consort is just as important as their rightful queen. And he had jet to prove them he deserved it.

When the people got on their feet again Mary came closer and whispered in his ear.

"I am going to introduce you to few of the most important people in the court." he gave her a small nod again and let her lead him towards a group of gentlemen.

"Lord Stevenson, gentlemen, I believe you haven't met my husband." she said when they approached.

"We didn't have this honor, my Queen." Lord Stevenson said with a fake smile "Your Majesty for me is a honor." he turned to Francis with a little bow.

"Francis these gentlemen are my advisers." Mary explained to him.

"Then, gentlemen, I hope you took a good care of my wife in my absence." he said squeezing her hand a little.

...

The Dauphin of France and King of Scotland was walking around the big hall where the main night of the Annual Spring Festival held. He was smiling and looked pleased. He actually liked Scotland. Mary looked even more beautiful than he remembered her. The dances and the dancers were amazing.

"Your Majesty", someone behind him said. Francis turned around to face his friend, Leith Bayard.

"Leith! How are you, my friend?", Francis asked smiling.

"I'm fine, your Grace. Thank you for asking! And how are you?"

"I'm fine too, my friend. But please call me just 'Francis', I owe my life to you! Do not forget that because I'll not forget it", the Dauphin assured his friend.

"You owe nothing to me, Francis! You gave me too much already! I know have the woman of my dreams by my side, I have lands and wealth. What more can I dream of?", Leith pat Francis on his back.

"How wonderful it is to see so many happy people around me! This is such a rarely pleasure in French court", Francis sighed.

"Not every one who looks happy really is", Leith remembered. Francis looked at him shocked. This was true, but he have never thought of that.

"Perhaps...", Francis said and continued his walk.

...

„How much time it passed before you realized I was right?" Francis turned when he heard the most familiar voice of all this evening.

"Mother. How are your Italian cousins?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Francis. Even you aren't that stupid. You know perfectly well that I can't stand them." Catherine said with a smirk.

"This still didn't explain why you came here of all places. You hate Mary." Francis exclaimed.

"This is where you are wrong, my boy. Mary is a dear friend of mine. I don't see how I would survive the last few months without her letters. And for the reasons why, I was invited. And as I told you I couldn't stay in France any longer." it was truth his mother told him but he didn't think she actually meant it.

"Mary wrote to you?" he asked confused. "Why didn't she ever..." he paused not knowing how to continue.

"Wrote to you?" Catherine suggested. "Tell me, Francis, why do you think she came here in first place? And why do you think she turned to me of all people for support?"

"I found her last letter. She told me she was miserable in France. That nothing really belonged her there. Not even..." he stopped an idea being formed in his head.

"Not even you, yes. Francis did you remember how I looked every time I saw Bash while he was still a child?"

"You looked... devastated." he answered after a while.

"Do you really want to see Mary this way?" she asked straight into the matter.

"I don't see how this..." he stopped when he saw her expression.

"You don't see, huh? So it's not like you have a bastard child from Mary's friend? If that's not true, I will be the first to apologize you. However, I saw the child with my own eyes." she raised an eyebrow a little amused.

"Lola doesn't want to destroy our marriage. She knows her place. She is Mary's friend." he tried to convince more himself than her but he already knew the truth. He had chosen Lola over Mary and she had left him. Now he only hoped he will be able to fix the things between them. Her behavior today gave him even more hope.

"Keep repeating this to yourself if it makes you feel better. You can't run from the truth forever." she started walking away from him but stopped "Diane was my cousin, too." she turned for last time before disappearing in the crowd.

….

Francis was trying to find his brother's room when he found his brother himself.

"Bash, I was looking for you everywhere", Francis smiled.

"Well here I am", no one of them spoke in the following minute. "What do you think about your people and your country?"

"Why didn't you tell me you are going to Scotland?", Francis answered with a question. He was no longer smiling.

"I knew you'd be angry."

"What could I be angry for?", Francis got no response. "You knew it, didn't you? That Mary left because of me, because of Lola and my daughter? Why didn't you tell me that I was wrong? That I am making mistake by waiting for Mary so long?! Six months, Bash... You were lying to me!", Francis was screaming. He could not control his emotions no longer. They all were lying to him. _He was lying to __himself__._

"I was waiting for you to realize all of this, Francis! Every one of us has to deal with their own demons and mistakes. I know you are sorry now and you has nothing to do but prove it. Prove Mary that you love her, prove your loyalty to her and her people who are now your people as well. Everything will be fine, brother.", Bash put his arm on Francis' shoulder and smiled. The blonde haired gave his brother a weak smile.

"I hate myself for being such a fool... But thank you, Bash! Thank you for helping me go through this!", Francis hugged his older brother. He thanked God for having Bash by his side.

….

The Queen and King of Scotland were going to their chambers after a night full of fun. They were followed by guards and servants but Mary told them to go after they reached their destination. Husband and wife were alone. Francis took advantage of this moment and kissed his beautiful Queen but she didn't kiss back.

"What is the matter?", he asked confused.

"You will sleep on the right side of the bed", Mary said getting away from him. She sat on a chair and started taking off her jewels. Francis laughed.

"Mary, is this some kind of a joke because I've had enough fun for tonight!"

"It is not a joke, Francis. I take the left side and you take the right."

"How so? We are husband and wife and we have to share our bed. We haven't had sides before", Francis said with a higher tone.

"Before. And now it's now.", Mary responded unfeeling. She wanted to be cold hearted when in reality her heart broke after seeing the disappointment in Francis' eyes.

"What do you mean by that? I thought everything was alright. Tonight was amazing!"

"My peop- our people should see us happy together. But how could you think that everything will be alright? After... After everything you've done", Mary got up and faced him. She had tears in her eyes but didn't let them roll down her cheeks. She was a Queen not a woman whose diamond necklace was stolen.

Francis looked heartbroken. It hurts for a man to hear such words from someone he loves.

"I'm so sorry, Marry! And you know that. Why do you do this to me?", he asked. He looked like he was about to cry. "It hurts."

"You shouldn't have done it then", Mary said. They gave each other angry and sad looks. The Queen of Scotland moved her look off of him and got to change her. She dressed her night gown and lay on bed. Francis just looked at her. He was wondering what to do - to stay or to leave. He left once. So he decided to stay. Francis also changed his clothes into a night gown and lay beside Mary. They both couldn't fall asleep for a long time this night.

**A/N So here they are the first actual Frary scenes in the story. They will just become more and more for now on ;). The next chapter will be a bit sweater. Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, as I promised this chapter is sweater and I hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews. They are the reason we are still writing. I am still writing this not the real season 2 so this mean I don't owe anything. **

**Chapter 4**

The sun was shining outside the window when he woke up. It still wasn't late in the morning and he didn't mind the light. Something inside his head told him that his window isn't across his bed in France but he didn't think about it. That's when the memories from the previous day came back. He was in Scotland. He had a night full of fun but then his wife had ruined it. The reason- his precious wife was mad at him. Well maybe not just mad but furious will sound better. That's why he was sleepening on the left of the bed and Mary- on the right. He growned quetly and tried to turn on the other side to hide himself from the sun. Something warm, however, was preventing him from moving. He looked down only to see his wife resting her head on his chest. She should have moved during the night. This is the only explanation that sounded logical in his head after everything she had said the previous night. It was sp strange this whole situation that he wanted to laugh at it. It seems that even after 6 months their bodies still need each other's as before. He felt her move in his arms and pretend to be asleep knowing she would only scream at her if she sees him awake. Mary woke only seconds later and immediately felt that her head wasn't on her pillow. It took her only a few more seconds to realize where exactly she was. Her frist thougth was to move immediately. But something inside her told her not to. Francis was still asleep and it won't hurt for her to stay in this position a little longer. After all she felt so safe. How couldd this be wrong? Why exactly was she mad at him? Right. Because of Lola. Because of his child. It was a girl. Or at least she had heard so. He always wanted a girl. And that's why she couldn't stay here. She couldn't let herself to be hurt again. She stand up from the bed and got her dress for day. Her last thought before she went out of the room was: _"But even after everything we are still sleeping as lovers..."_

…..

Later this day Francis was making his way to the throne room where he supposed Mary was meeting her advisers. He was a king now so he wanted to participate in these things in some way. He stopped, however, when he heard someone talking behind the corner.

"You have to decide if you want this or not. You don't have time." the first voice whispered and even though he had problems hearing he was sure that was woman and she was angry.

"I know that, Catherine. And I know my position. Nothing has changed." the second voice, also woman, whispered too. So the first one was his mother. He only hope she wasn't plotting against Mary because he if it was so, he will make sure she is dead before dawn. He listened more carefully.

"Are you so sure about that? His arrival can change everything, Mary! Are you still mad at him?" Catherine asked somehow hopeful. So Mary was the other woman. But why had she to hide in her own court? And her position about what? What the hell is going on here?

"Of course I am mad at him. He thinks that I will wait for him to be my prince on white hourse. Well he is wrong." Mary snapped at her.

"So you actually changed your position. You are going to annulate your marriage to prove him he was wrong." Annulation? Could Mary really be thinking of that? Didn't she love him even after everything?

"Are you even listening to me? I haven't change my opinion! I need his help,however." Her opinion? What was her opinion?

" And why should I trust you? Love is irrelevant to people like us. You told me that, Mary and France is still my country. It would be so for you to lie to me about that." Catherine stated and Francis once again wondered what was Mary's position about all this.

"Then, probably, you haven't been listening to me for the last month. Otherwise you were going to know my position about feelings and ruling!" Mary answered angrily. "I only hope they aren't brave enough to try something against him here."

"No, they won't. They aren't that stupid." Catherine assured her before both of them went in different direction leaving Francis with all his question like: Who were they? What did they want? What did Mary think about feeling? What was her position and about what? And most importantly who wanted their marriage annulated and what was Mary's answer to it.

…..

Francis bursted into the chambers he shared with Mary. He was angry, shocked and need explanation. Mary was writing a letter and looked scared at him.

"Francis..."

"Mary, we need to talk!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment", she tried to sent him way.

"Now!", he said commanding. His wife just nodded. "What is this nonsense about annulling our marriage?"

"My advisors tried to force me..."

"For God's sake! You are a Queen and nobody can force you to do anything. Have you suggested this?", Mary felt offend by Francis' mistrust. But she felt that he was offended too.

"Of course I have not, Francis! I am telling you the truth. It is your problem if you don't believe me."

"But why these advisors of yours would want such thing? France is one of Europe's greatest powers and a good alliance for Scotland...", Francis looked puzzled.

"Because they knew about the crisis in our marriage. They thought that I could find a better husband and alliance for my country", Mary explained and wanted to add 'but I knew I could not' but stopped herself in time.

"Why have you said no?", Francis asked and Mary found herself trapped. She had to speak the truth for she couldn't stand the lies anymore.

"I love you, that's way", Mary said quickly and left the room as fast as she could. Her heart was beating as if it was going to explode. Francis stayed exactly where he was. She just said that she loves him. She still does. This filled Francis with happiness and hope. Oh, how he loves Mary!

…...

Mary decided to held picnic for her best friends. She invited Kenna and Bash, Greer and Leith, and Francis. Mary felt sad that their company was not full... Lola was missing. But she betrayed Mary and she didn't deserve none of her Queen. Mary got these thoughts out of her mind. Today will be fun. She smiled and made her way to the point of their meeting.

When every couple was on the small meadow, the lunch began. Mary offered some pies, meat and two bottles of wine. Her friends were very pleased to share this beautiful day with one another.

"So... It already is official that I will be getting married", Greer informed and a bright smile showed on her face.

"Congratulations", everybody said.

"This means you've met your father?", Mary asked.

"Yes... Here at court. We were about to leave to my home when we saw him coming.", the friends laughed. "I told him about Leith. Everything. He was angry at first but he accepted when he met Leith. It seems that my father is more charmed by future husband than I am", Greer looked at Leith and laughed. She kissed him on the cheek.

"How is your wedding trip going?" , Francis asked Bash flirty.

"Very well, isn't it my dear?", Bash turned to Kenna. She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. They all looked happy to be together. And the day was beautiful as well.

"What about you two?", Kenna asked Francis and Mary. They gave each other looks.

"I'm very glad to see my husband after so long", Mary started almost faking a smile. Francis looked at her shining. He hugged her without realising that she was playing a game. "I think that our people like their King a lot. They seemed really happy to see him. He is the one they need."

"Am I not the one _you _need as well?", Francis smiled and touched Mary's nose with his.

"Shall we leave you?", Kenna asked and laughed. As did the others.

"Trés bien*", the King of Scotland answered and kept the smiles on his friends' faces.

They stayed on the meadow until the late afternoon when Mary and Francis were called to prepare for tonight's dinner.

"Well see you tonight guys", Mary waved at her friends and they waved back. Francis said 'bye', smiled and made his way to the castle together with Mary and few servants. The two other couple went to their rooms and started getting dressed for the dinner.

***Very well**

**A/N So here it is. Don't worry in the end Mary is just pretending. They things between them aren't okey at all. So let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for the reviews again, guys. You are the best :*** The story is going to move a little in this chapter so here it is. And one last thing: We don't owe anything. **

**Chapter 5**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Lady Kenna woke up early that morning. She wasn't feeling perfectly well the last few days but she wasn't sure why. Now when she was back home, here in Scotland, she had introduced her husband to her family and later even talked to her mother about her sickness. The older woman gave her an interesting idea but she still wasn't sure if it is possible. She ran straight to the bathroom the moment she stand up and threw up. This was happening for three days now and she had decided to go to see the midwife. After an hour she was dressed and on her way towards the hospital wing. There she left the midwife to do some test and waited. She didn't have to wait for long to hear the news:

"Congratulations! You are pregnant!" the midwife confirmed what she already knew in herself.

…...

"Francis! Thank Godness, you are here!" Catherine exclaimed when she saw her son in the end of the corridor. She had spend the whole morning looking for him. It was urgent. "Mary told you about the annulment, I hope?"

"If you mean that there is not gonna be one, then yes, mother, she told me." Francis said a little annoyed of his mother's reactions to everything.

"But did she tell you who and why wants it?" Catherin insisted.

"She told me about her advisers and her opinion. What is this about, mother? You don't trust my wife?" Francis asked now clearly annoyed.

"Why do you have to think always the worse for me? This is not about me trusting anyone. Is about your safety! I trust Mary but she too naïve sometimes. I want to be sure that you are always looking over your shoulder."

"Of course that I am mother. But why are you telling me this? No one here wants me dead. You saw how these people greeted me the day before!"

"Yes, Francis, but court is court all around the world! The intrigues are always with us!" she paused for a moment and when was sure no one is around continued. "I am no trusting these advisers of hers! They don't just want their queen to anulate her marriage for nothing!" she whispered.

"Mary trust them. And you have no proofs. You won't do anything!" Francis warned her.

"I won't! But promise me you will be careful." she paused looking at him. When he didn't answer she added "Please..."

"I promise." Francis sighed hoping she would leave him now.

….

Lord Stevenson entered the small room in the pub not far from the castle where the other advisers were already. He didn't have a lot of time. They had a lot to discuss and no much time before anyone noticed that most of the Queen's advisers weren't it the castle. It was suspicious enough that he asked for canceling today's meeting.

"We don't have much time so let's get to the matter. What are we going to do from now on." Lord Culperer, the youngest of them asked.

"I don't know but the girl refuse to annul her marriage and with the boy back we don't have a chance in convincing her." Lord Stevenson answered annoyed.

"Don't what are you suggesting, Milord? We can't give up. Too much is on stake!" the young lord confronted.

"Exactly. That's why we are here today. Does anyone have an idea?" Stevenson asked.

"Will we be here if we have an idea?" Culperer asked sarcastically.

"Then I will share mine." Stevenson said ignoring his comment. "You, my dear Culperer, have a big part in it. You will seduce the Queen." he finished proud of himself.

"What? Is this your brilliant plan? My head is going to be out of my shoulders before you can count to ten!" Culperer argued. He didn't really want to risk his life this way.

"Not if she falls in love with you." Stevenson sad calmly.

"And how you suggest for me to do this? Its impossible with the boy and the old Italian here."

"I am sure you will find a way." were the last words of Stevenson before he left the pub.

…..

**Louvre, France**

Lady Lola was playing with her daughter when someone knocked on her door. 'Come in', screamed Lola. The door opened and a figure came in the room.

"What are you doing here? I already told you that I don't need your help nor your advises", Lola got angry.

"How inhospitable of you", Diane sounded calm and even joyful. "May I have a glass of wine or something?"

"You may", Lola answered after thinking for a while. At least this woman could be her friend. Lola gave her daughter to the babysitter and poured some wine in two glasses. Diane took the glass and drank. The women sat on a couch.

"I heard that Francis left to Scotland", the older one started.

"He did. Scotland needed to see its King and Queen together. He was warmly welcomed", Lola explained.

"Has he written to you?"

"Of course he did", Lola lied. She didn't think to be trapped by Diane once more.

"So I thought...", Diane laughed understanding the lie. This girl thought she was extremely stupid. Oh dear, how could Diane be stupid after over 20 years at court? Yes, there is no such an option. And plus Diane was intelligent by nature. "Did you know that all of Mary's friends are also there? And our Queen as well."

"I'm sorry?", Lola was confused. Yes, she heard that Greer will be asking her father for permission to marry Leith but Kenna and Queen Catherine? What are they doing in Scotland?

"Yes, lady Lola. As you've heard all of Mary's friends are by her side. Except you... Oh, wait, you both are not friends anymore, are you?", Diane was about to laugh but she kept her serious face. She liked to see how fast she can change the mood of this silly little girl.

"We _are_ friends", Lola almost screamed. She didn't feel sorry for not being with her friends but she felt angst against all of them. Mostly against Mary. Did she wanted to make Lola feel miserable because she failed. She just made things worst.

"Of course...Mary is not so petty and pathetic to think that an affair could ruin her marriage, is she?", Diane smiled and drank wine. Lola only nodded angry and putted her glass on the table. She started walking in the room. "What is the matter, lady Lola? Is there something that is worrying you?"

"Not at all... Do you know when is the next ship to Scotland leaving?", Lola stopped and looked at her guest.

"I think it leaves somewhere between two and three in the morning but what are you going to do?"

"I will be together with my friends", Lola faked a smile and left the room. Diane was confused and pleased at the same time. Did she just make this girl go to Scotland? Where all of her enemies were? Ooops.

...

**Buckingham Palace, London, England**

Queen Elizabeth I of England was changing her clothes for the fest tonight when a guard told her that a man is bringing a letter from Scotland. Elizabeth commanded for the man to wait her in the throne room.

The Scottish messenger waited the English Queen for around an hour. The young Elizabeth looked beautiful and magnificent. Just as she was.

"Your Majesty", the messenger bowed while the Queen sat on her throne and faced him. She encouraged him to talk. "I bring a letter to you from Scotland. It is written by the hand of your Majesty's subject lord Stevenson.", the man walked to Elizabeth and handed her the piece of paper. The Queen took it and waited for the messenger to leave to open the letter.

_Your Majesty,_

_the Dauphin of France and King of Scotland arrived at Queen Mary's court today, 12th May. The Scots seemed to be happy to see their King, the King they needed. Both the Dauphin and the Queen pretended to be really pleased to see each other after so long. They shared a bed as it should be. We tried to convince Mary to annul her marriage but she refused. The Queen of France is also here and supports Queen Mary's decision. Catherine could be even a greater enemy for us than Mary. We still try to convince the Queen of Scots that it will be better to find a new husband we and pray for Lord's mercy. May God bless you!_

_By the hand of your most loyal and faithful subject,_

_Lord John F. Stevenson_

Elizabeth smashed the letter. She was angry. This cousin of hers seemed to be quite a rebel and this definitely was not making Elizabeth happy. Actually she was scared that Mary could take her country and her people. This was the reason for the English attacks to the Scottish boarder. But Elizabeth would not let the Queen of Scots do what she wants without the English Queen's knowing.

…**..**

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

Lady Kenna was looking for her friends. She was smiling all the way to Mary's room. Kenna knocked on her Queen's door. When she heard Mary's voice, her friend came in.

"Kenna!", Mary smiled and hugged her friend gentle. "What is it?"

"Can you please call Greer? I need to tell you something."

"Of course, but is anything wrong?", Mary asked worried and commanded for Lady Greer to come as soon as possible.

"Not at all...", Kenna's smile got bigger. They sat on the couch while waiting for Greer and ate some sweets. Kenna couldn't wait to tell her friends. Ten or fifteen minutes later lady Greer came in the room. She hugged her friends and sat beside them. Kenna got up the couch and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant", the three friends screamed. They hugged each other once again, laughing.

"Oh my God, Kenna, congratulations! May God bless you both!", Mary's cheeks hurt from so much smiling.

"Ahh, thank you, Mary!"

"I'm so happy for you and Bash", Greer looked at her pregnant friend and gave her a joyful smile.

"I wish to both of you the happiness I'm truly blessed to have", Kenna putted one of her hands on Mary's shoulder and the other on Greer's. "You deserve it, girls. I believe the things between you and Francis will get better, as they used to be", Kenna looked at Mary. "And I know how much you love Leith, Greer, and how much he loves you. I know you will have a happy family", Kenna told Greer. The friends smiled and prayed to God Kenna's speech to be true. They hugged each other and laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey again. I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am grateful for the idead you give me and I promise you will see them come true in the future. Like always I don't owe anything. **

**Chapter 6**

Lady Kenna brushed her hair when her husband came in the room. She smiled and greeted him. He kissed her on the neck.

"I am so tired", Bash said as he lays on the bed. "What were you doing lately, my love?"

"I went to the midwife", Kenna answered and saw in the mirror how Bash got up to face her. He looked scared at confused as he was asking her 'How so to the midwife?'. "It is alright, Bash, it is just that... I am a little pregnant", Kenna laughed. Her husband walked quickly to her and hugged his wife. He was laughing too, kissing her on the mouth, on the cheeks.

"Thank you to the merciful Lord", Bash said and laughed again. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. He was never been so happy before. "Thank you to my father for forcing us to marry.", Kenna laughed. "I love you, my dear"

"I love you too, Bash!", they kissed and smiled at each other.

…..

The King and Queen of Scotland entered the ballroom. They arrival, like always, didn't go unnoticed by anyone. The fact that Queen Mary looked magnificent tonight didn't help either. They talked to everyone and they toasted. Most of all they pretended to be happy. Or at least the Queen did. The King was actually in very good mood and didn't even suspect that his wife wasn't. Close to the end of the evening they were talking to their advisers. The situation in England still wasn't good and it seems that the politics can't wait until the next day. While the men were deep into conversation about Queen Elizabeth's strategy, Mary got more or less bored. The only one who noticed, however, was one for her youngest advisers- Lord Culperer.

"Your Majesty, you look bored." the Lord said loud enough so the whole hall could hear him "Please, excuse us that we let this to happen. I don't have better excuse for our actions other than such themes are very interesting for us, men. This doesn't mean, however, that we should forget about such graceful and beautiful creatures like you so easily. Please let me make it up to you with a dance." he smiled charmingly before adding "If the king doesn't mind, of course."

"No, please, go ahead." Francis faked a smile, his good mood gone in a second.

Lord Culperer offered his hand to Mary and she took with little hesitation. As they were making their way to the dance floor she observed the situation in the room. Doubtless, everyone's attention was on them. She saw Kenna stopping her conversation with one of the Scottish Ladies, Greer whispering something into Leith's ear slightly nodding in her direction. She was trying to find someone in the room and when she did she immediately regretted it. In one of the darkest corners of the room was Queen Catherine de Medici of France, squeezing her glass tightly in her arms, glancing straight at Mary and shaking her head slowly. The hint was clear- she didn't approve this Mary's move. Her reaction was so unexpected by Mary. The Queen didn't hide that she don't trust any of her advisers. In the corner of her eye she noted Bash approaching Francis but she didn't pay attention to them. Her mind was on Catherine and only Catherine now. It wasn't her position in the dark or her shaking head that intrigued her so much. No, it were her eyes. Eyes which were full of darkness. Darkness that only the deepest betray can make. _"Why? Why are you looking at me this way?! What had I done wrong this time?!" _Maryal wanted to scream at her. But not a word came of her mouth. She had sank in these eyes- so dark now, but so friendly only an hour ago. Queen Catherine never removed her gaze. Not even when Mary had started paying attention to her partner after he shook her a little to show her that music has already began.

"What caught Your attention, My Queen? It looked like you weren't even here." Lord Culperer said leading her in the dance.

"I was just a little lost in thoughts, that is it. And please call me Mary. I can stand these official titles any longer." she said offering him one of her best smiles.

"Very well then Mary. How are you feeling back here in Scotland? You don't really talk about it often." he asked her.

"Well I liked it here. This is my home. It's always gonna be my home. France can't change that as much as I love it." Mary answered honestly.

"Well I can't say I am disappointed by that. I hope this means you will stay here longer. I won't hide that we all were afraid that you will leave us for France. That was most people's first thought when your husband, the King I mean, arrived." he said exploring her reaction. To his surprise she started laughing:

"My God, Lord Culperer! You are speaking as France is the end of the world and Francis- an evil monster which will kidnap me there!" she laughed a bit more before calming down but still with smile on her face "No need to worry. We both plan of staying here for at least a little longer."

"I am sure that not only me but the whole country will be glad of that decision of yours. However, Your Grace, I don't have a way to know the whole country's opinion. So I will speak only for me when I say that I am more than glad to hear this decision of yours." The Lord finished. Mary only laughed and for the rest of the dance they talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

….

**Meanwhile on the other side of the room: **

Francis eyes never left his wife while she was making her way with her partner towards the dance floor. He had seen her hesitation to accept and had regretted the moment he agreed. But he knew very well that it wasn't really up to him. It was only a formal question with clear answer. Had he said no, the whole country would have turned against him, saying he doesn't trust anyone but his people. Watching her eyes scanning the room in search for someone, he wasn't sure who, made him doubt if the resentment of this country, which he called his now, wouldn't be better choice. He didn't even noticed when his brother has approached his side until he said:

"I see you still can't dance little brother." he teased him with a small smirk.

"Shut up, Bash. I am not in mood." Francis growled quietly.

"You were in perfect mood in the beginning of the night. What changed?" Bash asked even though he already knew the answer.

Francis growled once more and pointed at the dance floor where his wife has just started dancing with some other man. There wasn't need of more explanations. They stayed so for a few more minutes, Bash silently comforting his brother. After a while something caught his attention and he muttered so only Francis could hear him.

"What is it with your mother? She looks like she is ready to kill." Bash said making Francis' gaze to leave Mary only to found his mother in the corner. "Do you think it has something to do with Mary? The two of them have become closer since she left."

"I don't know but whatever had happened it seems that she takes it personally." he paused before adding "She will get over it eventually." said Francis showing he don't want to deal with Catherine right now his gaze finding Mary once more.

Bash didn't dare to say anything anymore until he heard his brother again:

"She is laughing! Why the hell is she laughing?! Nothing he says could be that funny!"

"Brother, I am sure it's just a little joke. No need to do a big deal from it." Bash tried to convince him without any effect.

"Easy for you to say it. It is not your charming wife dancing there with practically stranger, being more beautiful than ever." he growled trying not to show his anger.

"Sure it's not my wife. But I can assure you that the reason for that is just that my wife is not going to dance for the next 9 months." Bash said with a smile remembering the reason why his wife couldn't dance.

"What do you mean? Is Kenna...?" Francis asked confused.

"Pregnant? Yes." Bash answered, his smile only growing bigger.

"Congratulation, brother. I am so happy for you." he placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Now if you excuse me I am going to get my wife back." he said turning straight into the direction of his wife, whose dance had just ended.

"Mary, darling, how was your dance?" he said taking her by the hand "You, of course, can tell me later in our chambers." he faked a smile to her previous partner "Excuse us, Milord, but with the Queen, we decided to retire earlier tonight. Now if you excuse us." he said before grabbing Mary by the hand and leading her towards the exit.

…...

The King of Scotland took his wife to their chambers, furious.

"What was this all about?", Mary asked angry when they were alone in the room.

"I'm asking you the exact same thing. Who was that man dancing with you? So intimate.", Francis' eyes got darker.

"He is one of my advisers, Lord Culpepper", Mary explained more calmly.

"He is also young and handsome."

"What do you mean?", Mary laughed. This sounded ridiculous.

"Oh please Mary! Do not pretend that you do not understand!"

"You think that something can happen between me and lord Culpepper? Francis, you become pathetic.", Mary could not believe that her husband can even think of this.

"You call me pathetic, huh? Because you didn't look pathetic in his arms, laughing and your charm working on hundred percent. You surely didn't look pathetic", Francis said sarcastically.

"Who I dance with is none of your business."

"I'm your King and everything you do is my business. Why are you treating me like this, Mary? Do you think that I am blind, deaf and speechless? I see and I hear everything. And you are lying yourself if you think otherwise.", Francis started screaming. He hated being treated the way he was. They all thought he was stupid, having nothing to say but he actually was not. He was intelligent, loved to read and had all the qualities to be a good king. Mary didn't know what to say for she knew that her husband was right.

"Alright then! I will be meeting my advisers tomorrow. At one o'clock.", Mary informed and left the room. Francis was pleased because he understood the hint. He got to the bed waiting for tomorrow.

Mary returned in their room late at night. She was staying with Greer and Leith because she didn't want to confront Francis once more. She was getting tired of all of this. And wanted to relax with a calm night with her friends. Greer and Leith helped her forget all her troubles and Mary was grateful. She dressed her nightgown after going to her chambers. She lays in the bed next to Francis not facing him. After a while she fell asleep.

**A/N So here it is. We decided that there will be a little time before Lola arrives. After all her journey takes around a month. So this is for today and don't forget to let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys. It's me again. Lol I have to stop saying this xD. Whatever here is the chapter and in it are most of the anwers of your questions. Enjoy :*****

**Chapter 7**

When the King of Scotland came to the throne room, the Queen and the advisors were discussing something he wasn't familiar with. They kept in silence as their master came in and they bowed. Francis was smiling. He finally felt as a King, as someone they would listen to.

"Good morning, gentlemen! Milady", Francis said, kissing the hand of his wife. She faked smile because she hated the way he interrupted them. Yesterday she told him the exact hour of the meeting and now he appeared one hour later. Mary was furious.

"My Queen, we were talking about the alliance between France and Scotland...", Lord Stevenson remembered.

"And what about this alliance?", asked Francis confused. Why were they discussing it? Haven't Scotland had any other problems? "You see, milord, that I, Francis Valois, Dauphin of France and King of Scotland, am here by the side of my wife. France is here for Scotland like I am here for Mary. If you need help for the English attacks, I will send men from France. Our countries are like two hearts in one, just as mine and Mary's. None of you can force us to anything as were are your King and Queen, our marriage will not be annulled. Not even in a million years. I hope I made myself clear. Because there are more important things to think of.", Francis congratulated himself for making these fools remember who they were and who he was. The advisers looked confused and so did Mary. She never expected that her husband will talk so passionate about their bond.

"Excuse me, milord, but France never helped Scotland as we've expected", lord Stevenson spoke after a long silence.

"Ten thousand _french_ men will be sent to protect the Scottish borders with England by tomorrow", Francis said angry. He couldn't stand these advisers any longer. "And you, milord, you better watch your mouth because you are forgetting who you are talking to. I am your King", Francis screamed. "And you are my subject so you will, you _have _to do whatever I say.", Mary was shocked by the behaviour of lord Stevenson. She has never seen this hate of his in his eyes. Yes, he looked Francis with hate in his eyes. He hated his King. But why? Because he came here and ruined his wishes of annulment? Mary did that too even when Francis was not here. She was clear that she wants to keep her marriage valid.

"I beg an excuse, your Majesty", lord Stevenson said and bowed. Francis just nodded and they continued the talk changing the theme.

Few hours later everybody was tired. Lord Culpepper was sitting on a chair, his look never leaving his Queen. But he was watched too. By the King.

"We start getting our Queen bored... Again", lord Culpepper finally said. Everyone looked in his direction. Mary smiled and this gesture of hers made Francis even angrier.

"You look bored as well, milord", the Dauphin of France stated. The lord smiled weakly.

"Are we all not?", he answered.

"Yes but we are diplomats and we have to do our job. If you think that you can't handle this job, you may leave.", Francis lost his nerves one more time today. He hated every single man in this room but still was doing what he had to.

"Gentlemen!", Mary took a part. "I think this was enough for today. We were discussing important matters for over 6 hours, we can continue tomorrow.", the Queen smiled and looked at her husband trying to calm him down.

"My Queen... May I ask you something?", lord Culpepper asked. Mary nodded and he walked with her to one of the corners of the room. All the other advisers were left, only Francis still was in the room. He was waiting for his wife. "May I dance with you again tonight?"

"I fear not, milord. I'm not sure if my husband and I will attend the fest tonight.", Mary apologised. She was getting sick of fighting with Francis. Their marriage became a nightmare. But of course they will attend the fest! They are the Queen and King of Scotland, for God's sake! After the disappointing answer lord Culpepper bowed and left the room. Mary walked to Francis.

"Did he just took you away from me to talk to you?", the King asked angry.

"He asked me if he may dance with me tonight", Mary explained and Francis laughed. He couldn't believe what a fool this man was. Francis kissed Mary on the cheek and apologised for being so silly.

"I... I just love you too much to lose you, my love", Francis told his wife. Mary was surprised that he was saying this for she thought that he is still mad at her. She found herself enjoying his words and smiled. She let him put his hand around her waist and they walked to their chambers.

…...

Lady Greer was talking to one of the ladies who were making her wedding dress when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", Greer shouted. Her future husband showed himself with a smile on his face. He walked to his bride and kissed her lips softly

"How is my future wife today?", Leith asked putting his hand around Greer's waist.

"I'm always well when you are around", Greer responded, smiling at him. "You are free, miss Jenner. I will write to you soon my decision, thank you!", miss Jenner bowed and left the room.

"Is everything going alright, love?"

"Yes. I've already planned the most things. The only thing I'm asking you is to come to our wedding and be by husband. Forever.", Greer looked at Leith. He looked at her too.

"Forever... Is a long period of time, is it not?", Leith asked.

"It is but my love for you doesn't seem to get smaller any soon", they smiled at each other. Leith hugged his future wife and kissed her passionately.

"I can't wait for you to be mine", Leith said between the kisses.

"I already am yours", was Greer's answer.

…..

Lady Kenna was lying on her bed in her chambers when her husband walked in. Mary had told her to rest now because of her condition but Kenna was sure that if she had to stay and do nothing for the next 9 months, she will go crazy. She was going to talk to Mary and explain to her that she was pregant not dying. She raised her eyes from her book and smiled at her husband:

"How was your day?"

"Tiring and boring?" Bash said while taking off his boots. "And your?"

"Boring. Mary didn't allow me to do my duties." Kenna complained putting her book aside.

"I, on other hand, will be glad to receive a day off." he said sitting in front of her on the bed. "How are you two going?"

"We are perfect." Kenna smiled and started rubbing his back. "He was too lazy to move today."

"He? Why are you so sure it won't be she?" Bash smirked.

"It's the mother's inner sense. And don't you want a boy for heir?" Kenna wondered because she knew that this was very important in France.

"My dear, we aren't royal. The birth of a girl won't destroy the country." he laughed "And she will be as beautiful as her mother."

"We have to think about names then. Nine months will come and go in a second and we have to be prepared." Kenna said standing from the bed and poured him a drink. "And if you are so sure it will be a girl, I was thinking of Diane." Bash, who was drinking from his cup, spitted it out and looked at her unbelievingly.

"You want to name her after my mother? You can't be serious!" Bash said worried that she will really be serious.

"Why not? Your mother is impressive woman. And she is your mother. She will be very very happy when she hears." Kenna tried to convince him.

"No, No and NO!" Bash said showing it was final. "My daughter is not wearing the king's misteress' name!" he countinued more calmly then "I was thinking about something more Scottish. As Malvina for example."

"Malvina? I like it." Kenna paused "And what if it is a son?"

"I have never really thought about it. What about Malcolm?"

"My dad's name is this! How did you know that?" Kenna eclaimed.

"Really? Then it's decided. Malvina for a girl. Malcolm for a boy." Bash said smiling before kissing her.

…..

Queen Catherine de Medici was writing a letter in her chambers. It was a diplomatical but she couldn't focus on it. She was just angry with Henri that he again sent the hard work to her. And not only that but she didn't have time to think about it because they have a month to sent the answer but by the time arrived in France, Henri sent it to Italy, he still didn't know she is here. In Italy her cousin had a little fun with it before sending it to her. So when she finally received it this morning she had only two days to write her answer to the Ottoman Empire's sultan. However, if this was her only problem she would consider herself lucky. No, it seems that when you are a Queen it is not possible to be dealing with only one thing at the moment. Right now she had to deal with this blody letter, rule the country for her good- for- nothing king of husband, try not to loose Scotland as an ally just because of some stupid lords and keep her son's marriage out of the danger of annultment and with this keeping his happiness. All of this she should do without loosing her daughter- in- law's friendship who accidently turned to be the Queen of Scots. Such an easy life don't you think so? Where is the problem? The problems is that there are hundreds of things and people who are constantly getting in your way and only a few you can trust with you life. One of this few people was going to arrive wvery moment now and the mission she was gooing to give him, was the main reason Catherine couldn't focus enough to write a single letter. Finally the door opened and the misterious person walked in.

"What took you so long? I hate waiting!" Catherine said as she stand up from her chair umpatiantly.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. But escaping the French court unnoticed and then entering the Scottish in the same way is not an easy task." the misterious man excused himself "The journey wasn't easy too."

"You'll rest later!" Catherine snapped "There is no time! There seems to never be enough time for me! Has someone seen you?"

"Not a single soul."

"Good. The last I need is one more problem. And curiousity seems to be the worse kind of problem."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but why I am I here?" the man asked unpatiantly. Catherine walked towards the door and opened it. After making sure no one is listening she closed the door and made him a sign to walk further into the room.

"I am worrying about France and the alliance." Catherine said quetly.

"Forgive me, but isn't Queen Mary on our side?"

"The Queen is not the problem!" Catherine snapped again throwing her hands in the air "But she is just a girl. Too sweat and innocent. Believing that people are either good or bad."

"Then where is the problem? If the Queen is a friend of yours?"

"The problem is that people care only for themselves! You know this better than anyone. Mary shouldn't be harmed in any way! Neither physically or phychologically. She suffer enough half an year ago."

"And you believe...?" the men paused not sure how to continue.

"I believe that not everyone in this castle, if not most people, don't care about her well- being even as half as I do. For her and my son. So this is where you step in. Communicate with the servants, ask the people in the villages. I don't care what you do. Fnd me information about everything! From the former rulers of this country to their expectation and opinion of Mary AND Francis. We have to know where we stood in all this. Who is possible enemy and who- a friend or at least ally. Friends are hard to find these days." Catherine finished sitting behind her desk again and concentrating on the letter again.

"As you wish, My Queen." the men bowed and turned to the exit.

"And one last thing, Nostradamus. No one and I say NO ONE should know about this!" Queen Catherine the Medici finished with dangerous flame in her eye. "Not until I say so!"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey again. I hope you liked it the previous time. Frary relationship is better now for everyone's surprise xD. So here it is the next one. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 8 **

**A pub not far from Edinburgh castle: **

Lord Stevenson organised a meeting of his followers after they talked to their Queen and King. Stevenson was absolutely mad at Francis. This little boy allowed himself to talk this way to a man like the advisor! No, Stevenson won't let that happen! This boy won't do whatever he wants even if he is the Pope himself. This little boy will do whatever Stevenson wants him to do.

"My friends, we are here to discuss very important matter. The annulment. You know exactly what I am talking about", the others nodded. "You saw how passionate the boy was. He really loves our Queen and I saw the admiration in her eyes. We have to do it quickly. Lord Culpepper", Stevenson faced the young advisor with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Milord."

"Tell us - what is going on between you and Queen Mary?", Stevenson asked inpatient. This young man is driving him absolutely mad with his calmness.

"She likes me, I guess. She promised to dance with me again", Culpepper lied. Stevenson looked pleased. "Her husband seemed to be angry last night when I danced with the Queen."

"Very good! Or _très bien _as the disgusting french men would say", Stevenson answered. "But we have to get rid off of the French Queen as well."

"True", said lord Tompsohn. "But this woman is the Devil himself!"

"Let's think for a while", suggested Lord Stevenson. He had no idea what to do with Queen Catherine. He had more important things to think for.

"Her second son is still a child, is he not?", asked Culpepper after a long silence. Stevenson just nodded. He understood that the boy will say something smart. "Well, if Queen Catherine becomes a regent of France she has to return there."

"You are suggesting... I see your point, young man", Stevenson smiled. He was right to give Lord Culpepper this job. The other men looked pleased too.

A messenger entered the room where the advisors of the crown were discussing.

"Lord Stevenson, your doctor is here", the man said

"Oh, yes! I've forgot about his visit."

"What is it, Milord?", asked lord Culpepper.

"I injured my arm during a hunting trip but it is nothing serious.", Stevenson smiled. "The next meeting is not scheduled yet. I will let you know when it is. Now excuse me, gentlemen", the Lord nodded and so did the other men. Stevenson left the room. His friends packed their belongings and everyone of them got to their house after saying goodbye to each other.

...

**The castle of Edinburgh: **

Queen Mary of Scots was in her chambers. Todays meeting was very long and tiring that's why the first thing she and Francis did after it ended was heading to their chambers to rest. She can't denay that she was impressed not only of his behavior as a king but as a husband too. The way he waited for her to finish her conversation and then walking her over to their chambers was really nice of him. She smiled at the thought when the door opened.

"I see I am lucky. You are in good mood." the woman said as she walked in.

"Catherine! How are you? I have so much to tell you! It had been too much time since we last spoke like normal friend!" Mary exclaimed and quickly stand up to hug her.

"That's why I am here." Catherine said taking the seat across her. "To catch up with everything I missed." she smiled motherly at the young Queen.

"I have so much to tell you! I think that with Francis and I finally started really fixing our relationship." Mary's smile grew bigger.

"Thats's great. What happened?" the older woman asked not even trying to hide her smile.

"Well this morning we had a meeting with my advisers and for first time he showed them that he is actually more than capable of ruling a country. Also he cleared to them the position of the alliance and our marriage. He did what I am trying to do for two months to say it shortly. I never thought he can talk so passionately about our bond. He described it as so strong that nothing can destroy it." Mary said her smile growing biggeer and bigger until it reached her eyes.

"Well, then, I would be lying if I say I am not happy." Catherine said but there was something susppicious in her eyes and it was obvious she wasn't really paying attention, but more like she was focused on something more important.

''Catherine, what is it? I can tell you aren't fully here." Mary said concerned.

"Mary, I am going to tell you something shoking and there is the chance that you won't like it. However I need you to listen until the end." she stopped until receiving a nod. "It's about your advisers." Mary tried to argue but the older Queen puther hand in the air. "Let me finish." when she made sure Mary was listening shecontinued. "It's not a secret that they don't like Francis. It's obvious. I am worried about their attitude towards you, however." by this the Queen of Scotland winkled her eyebrows. "I saw the way this young man looked at you at the ball while you dancing. I am not going to discuss my opinion about you deciding to dance with him at all because it's going to end hurting both of us. I am saying that it wasn't the way which my Frenchmen look at me or you, because they already think of you as their Queen, it wasn't the way that Francis looks at you, or Sebastian at Kenna, or that cook which my son calls friend at Lady Greer. It was the look that Henri gives every pretty servant in the castle. It was the look the men give to the concubines in the villages' pubs." by this Mary let a small scream." It was a look of pure lust and desire. I know that you are too innocent to notice it or to realize it. But Mary I am worried about what this man can do to you even if he just starts to imagine that you feel the same. That's the problem with powerful men. They believe they can get everything and when they actually cannot they imagine they can Just like Henri imagine you taking England for him. So that's why I am pleading, no I am begging you, don't let him even imagine this. Make sure to show him he is wrong. Don't dance woth him again, Mary!" Catherine finished with pleading look in her eyes and Mary who was to scared to say soomething just nod. She wasn't coming near this man again. Catherine's words and the images in her head about what he could do to her made sure of that.

…..

Mary and Francis were heading towards the ball room just as the previous nigth and the night before that and the night before before that. Something, however, seemed to be different at leaast that's what Francis thought. Maybe was the fact that the wheather became warmer every day, or the fact that today it was a wonderful day for him. Or maybe it was just his trembling wife. He didn't know why she was trembling like she was actually afraid of entering this room. His confusion only grew bigger when she stopped right infront of the room.

"Mary? What is it?" he asked.

"Francis I want you to promise something." he nod and Mary continued. "Don't leave me tonight. Please. No matter who wants to speak to you or me, we will do it together." she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course, my dear." Francis said and kissed her forehead.

For the beginning of the night everything was perfect. Francis never left her side just as he promised her. She felt so safe with his arm around her waist that she actually had fun- something she didn't expect from that night. Unfortunately nothing ever last forever. Somewhere around the middle of the night the doors open and Lord Culperer walked in. Outside there weren't any visible change but something inside Mary froze everytime he was close to her. That's why she did her best to avoid him as much as she can. It seemed that some other people have somethings else in mind because not long after Culperer's arrival, Lord Stevenson made his way to the married couple and asked Francis about a "men's conversation." Francis, as king, couldn't say no and found himself separated from his wife for fist time since the beginning of the night. Mary, realizing her position, tried to find some of her French friends. She spotted Kenna's dark hair and just when she was going to reach her, she felt someone taking her hand and turning her around.

"My Queen" Lord Culperer kissed her hand "I believe you said you won't attend the fest tonight."

"With my husband, we changed our mind in the last moment." Mary faked a smile.

"Then as you are here, will you reconsider my offer?"

"I believe not, Milord. I am not in mood of dancing tonight." she tried to turn and leave because he made her sick. He didn't allow her this, however:

"Now, Your Majesty, let's not be rude." he grabbed her elbow.

"Let go of me." she hissed in dangerous tone.

"Now, My Queen, don't pretend you don't enjoy it." he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. Mary didn't have the chance to do anything before someone step in from behind her:

"I think now it's time to let go of my wife." Lord Culperer distracted by Francis' interruption weaked his grip and Mary used the moment to push him away and get to her husband's side only to feel Francis' protective arms around her.

"You have been left with wrong impression, my King. With the Queen we just have a little conversation."

"Conversation uncomfortable for the Queen, I would say." Francis said letting go of Mary and stepping forward. "Now tell me, Lord Culperer, do you thing you have the freedom of doing whatever you want with the Queen?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty!" Lord Culperer felt that the things weren't heading good for him.

"Then why do you act like you can?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"My king, you have wrong impression! I am sorry if the Queen feels this way! I will make excuse to Her Majesty right now!" the Lord said hoping that he still could fix the things.

"This won't be needed. From this moment on you, Lord Culperer are banned from the Scottish court and, if one day you decide to go to France, from the French court too. From now on you are no longer Her Majesty's adviser. You are going to return to your land and live there. I wish you long and happy life now because I believe I won't see you ever again." Francis turned to leave before he remembered "Ah and one more thing. If you decide to go against this ban, I won't hesitate to take your head off." he turned to Mary and pulling an arm protectivly around her waist, lead her to their chambers. Once there he turned to her:

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just.. I don't know what happenned. It was so surprising that I couldn't do anything.. and... and.." Mary started sobbing. Francis gently took her head in his arms:

"Hey it's okay. He is gone now. He won't never come near you again." he assured her.

"I know. I just... Thank you."she looked at him "For being there. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well that's my job, isn't it? To protect you as a King and a husband." Mary smiled and they stand there her face in his arms before she finally rised and kissed him softly on the lips.

**A village not far from the Edinburgh:**

Nostradamus was wandering around the villages near Edinburgh. He arrived just a day ago and Catherine already gave him something to do. He knew that his mistress won't call him in Scotland just because she missed him.

Nostradamus wore clothes way different than the ones he used to wear as a nobleman at court. Now he had to collect some information for the moods in the country and then gave it to Queen Catherine. He saw a bar and decided to come inside. Perhaps Scottish people were discussing over the arrival of their King.

Nostradamus came in the bar. Many candles were giving light to the room. The room wasn't big and only ten people were taking a seat. Most of them men. Three women were walking around the tables offering their service over and over again. Nostradamus offered a glass of wine and regretted it when he drank. The wine tasted awful.

"What do you think about the King?", Nostradamus asked trying to imitate the Scottish accent as much as he can. The owner looked at him doubtful. No Scottish man would ever ask so politely. At least no man who visited this bar.

"Long live the King", sarcastically said the owner. Nostradamus barely understood him. Thanks to Mary he succeed in the understanding. He thought that it would be better to say nothing more and tried to hear the talks of the other people.

"Stevenson is the real ruler of our country. This Queen does nothing but listen to him.", a man said.

"Yes, so I think. He saved Scotland while this whore fornicated in France, the country of debauchery.", a different man added. The others screamed in acceptance.

"The new King is very handsome", one of the women included herself in the talk. The two other women agreed but the men told them to shut up.

"Well the Queen is not that bad as well when we imagine her naked ready to fulfil all of our wishes", everybody laughed. Nostradamus felt disgusted by what he's heard. The subject of Mary and Francis talking so disrespectful for their rulers. He thought that the Scots loved their Queen, that they needed her.

"Stevenson should be King of Scotland", a man said after a long silence. The other men agreed.

"He will be a great King. But in particular he _is _the King", added someone

"Also he appreciates the women's beauty", said the same prostitute. The others laughed again.

"As much as he appreciates it, I doubt that he will ever look at you", one of the men answered and the rest laughed. The woman looked angry at him.

Nostradamus have heard enough. They want to make one of Mary's advisors a King. Is this the opinion only of these few drunk and stupid men or the whole nation agreed with it? He had to find out. Nostradamus paid and left the bar being unnoticed by anyone. Only the owner was still a bit confused but forgot the case not long after Nostradamus' departure.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys. So this chapter is going to be a sweet one. Something like a transition from one problem to another. Just let me know what you thing. It is really really important. **

**Chapter 9**

**Two weeks later, Scotland:**

Queen Catherine de Medici was in her bedchambers. It had been two weeks after Nostradamus departure and she still didn't have a word from him. The unknown was killing her and he knew it. So why wasn't he doing anything about it? She was crossing the room back and fort when the door suddenly open and a servant walked in.

"Your Majesty there is a man who wants to see you. I told him it is too late and to come tomorrow but he insisted. He demanded you to be informed that he is a French."

"Good then. Let's hear what this compatriot has to say, shall we?" Catherine said hoping it was the man she was waiting for two weeks. Fortunately her hopes were true. "What did it take you so long? It was just a simple task!"

"There is no simple task coming from you, Catherine. We both know it!" Nostradamus said when he sat on the chair across her desk.

"So what did you find? Is everything alright?" The Queen asked impatiently.

"Nothing is alright here. I am starting to think nowhere is everything alright. But that's not a surprise to you, is it? Otherwise I wouldn't be here." Nostradamus said puring himself a drink.

"Stop this games, now and tell me what you have learned!" Catherine demanded "Did you have another vision?"

"No, I haven't had in a long time actually. But I have good ears and I learned a few things." he answered her demand his glance not meeting her determined one.

"Speak, Nostradamus, speak! You are driving me crazy!" Catherine almost screamed.

"Your fears are real. A civil war can start every moment now and we have to be very careful not to be the cause for it." Catherine was silenced by once. Once she was able to overcome her shock she said:

"A civil war? But why would they want revolution?"

"They believe that Mary is incapable of ruling. Francis too. The people don't look good on the alliance. They want some Stevenson on the throne. I don't know who he is but there are rumors he can ally with England. This is a very popular idea in the villages who seemed to think that England will protect them better than France.

"Foolish people! Can they see what is France doing for them? The half of the French court is here for their Queen along with the Dauphin himself! Don't they care that they are in war with England at right this moment?" she started to cross the room again "And Stevenson! Of course, is going to be Stevenson! The other advisers follow him as he is God himself!" suddenly she stopped and said against her desk "Thank you for the information, Nostradamus. You are free to go now. I will let you know when I need you. Don't look for me before that." she continued in very calm voice.

"But.. what are we going to do, My Queen?" Nostradamus asked confused.

"We? There is no we, Nostradamus! And even if I was going to do anything, I would need proofs. Something more than village rumors. So for now I will late. Soon or later something will happen. I can feel it coming." Catherine finished looking out of the window. She was so absent-minded in that moment that she didn't notice when he left the room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

…..

Lady Lola was travelling for almost a week and a half. She was inpatient to reach the Scottish court and see the reactions of everyone there. Mostly Mary and Francis's.

Lola constantly thought of Diane de Poitiers and her words. Why did she even go talk to Lola? What was her point? The young woman couldn't understand. But one thing was sure - Lola would not be the second Diane. She swore to that. Whatever it takes or costs her, she will not be like Diane de Poitiers.

Lola watched through the window of the carriage. She was impressed by the beauty of her homeland. She smiled. Sometimes Lola thought that she would never come back her and see all the beautiful fields and places where she grew up. This felt like an amazing dream that will end. But it didn't.

"Excuse me, my lady. Do you want to have a last break before entering Edinburgh?", the lady who accompanied her got her out of her thoughts. Lola just nodded.

"How far is Edinburgh from here?", Lola asked.

"Around 10 leagues", the lady answered and smiled a little.

"Very well! We will take a break and leave tomorrow morning. I want you to be ready at 6.", Lola informed before the carriage stopped in front of a rest house.

"Yes, my lady."

…..

The Queen and King of Scotland were riding. They wanted to get away from the drama at court. The last two weeks their relations got warmer and warmer. After a twenty minutes ride they stopped near a beautiful garden.

"It is a beautiful day, is it not?", Francis asked and smiled at his wife while he was getting off of his horse. He helped Mary to get down and they sat on the grass.

"Indeed it is", Mary answered. She was looking at the sky wondering about it. All this beauty... What was it made of? Where does it end? Does it end at all? "Francis...", Mary continued after a long silence. "So many things happened between us. Why? Why did we let them happen? Why did we let some nonsense ruin our marriage, hurt us?"

"We should not think of it, Mary. We are stronger than that. Our _love _is stronger than anything and nothing can separate us. At least not for a long time. We proved it.", Francis put his hand on Mary's cheek. "Trust me, Mary. I won't let you down. No more."

"It is hard to win someone's broken trust again", Mary answered. She saw that the joy in Francis' eyes disappeared. He moved his look away from Mary's direction. "I love you, Francis, that is why I cannot forgive you so quickly. I believe you but I don't trust you."

"And you should, Mary!", Francis got up. "I am your husband and your King! If we don't trust each other, who would we trust?"

"No one but ourselves.", was the simple answer of Mary. She looked at him and found her husband very handsome. His blonde hair looked like made of gold, his stand determined. Like a God on Olympus. Like Zeus.

"And still... It is a beautiful day", Francis looked down at his wife and smiled. He sat next to her. A breeze was blowing. Mary laughed a little. "What is it?"

"I imagined us... Old and tired, sitting on this meadow while our children and grand-children are ruling the country and we are taking a break, waiting the real break to come."

"But there are so many years in front of us before this to happen, my love! One thing is sure - we will have many children, grand-children, great grand-children - all of this!", Francis said passionately waving with his hands in the air. Mary laughed harder.

"Indeed they are", he didn't expect the kiss that she got. Her husband layed her on the grass keeping the kiss.

"I love you", Francis said as he started to take the clothes off of Mary's body.

...

Mary and Francis were just going back in the castle when they saw their friends running in the gardens. From what they saw it seemed like Bash was running after Kenna and Leith was tickling Greer so hard that it seemed like she was going to die from laughing.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Mary said as they approached them hand in hand.

"We are playing of course." Bash screamed as he finally caught Kenna and started tickling her.

"Yes" Leith agreed "And these two just lost."

"Can we join?" Francis asked after receiving a nod from his wife.

"NO!" Kenna and Greer both screamed at the same time "We are changing the game!"

"There is one game played in France.." Francis started "I don't remember the name. The one we played as children, Bash."

"The one with the hiding?" Francis nod to that "I don't remember the name but the rules are simply."

"And what are they?" Greer asked wanting for them to start sooner.

"Well you have a minute to hide as best you can. We have to find you. If we do we win. If we don't you win."

"And what's the prize for the winner?" Kenna asked.

"I believe you can think of a prize while hiding." Bash winked at her.

Fife minutes later the boys were opening their eyes only to see that there is sight of any girl. Obviously they had done their job pretty well not leaving any leads. They decided that it would be better to separate because there wasn't chance the girls to be together at one place. So Leith turned towards the river, Bash back to the castle and Francis took the direction of the woods. He had purposely chose this direction knowing Mary's love for trees and feeling that it would be the most natural direction she would have held to hide well. However, the moment he entered it, he realized he didn't have any idea where to search for her. He just started walking further into it when he heart a sound from above. It wasn't a bird but there didn't seem to be anything else too. That's when an old memory came into his head. In it Greer was telling a story about the little Mary, still a child, climbing the trees better than monkeys. He pick then the highest tree around and climbed almost to the top of it. He stopped when he spotted a familiar looking skirt on the next tree. He carefully choose a branch and sat on it with his hands crossed.

"It is a relaxing up here, isn't it?"

"Francis!" Mary almost fell of the tree from the shock and had to actually pull her arms all around the tree to stay there "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Francis only smiled and said:

"Forgive me, my dear. But I believe I won the game. So where is my price?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you come up here and take it yourself?" was the his wife's immediate answer.

Leith was almost reached the river when he noted a golden curl from behind the near tree. He slowly approached her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"I found you." He said. Greer looked at him and giggled:

"Yes you did. And now what award will you expect for that."

"I was thinking for something like this." Leith said before starting tickling her again.

Bash walked between the castle's columns. He could swear that only seconds ago there was a so familiar blue dress. And now it was gone. Like disappeared. He looked around only to see it again behind another column. He ran towards there only to see that it had disappeared again before he reached it. However he saw his wife running and hiding behind another one. He started running behind her, screaming:

"This isn't fair! You shouldn't be moving!" In answer Kenna only giggled and continued running. When he finally catch up with her she still haven't stopped laughing.

"So it is funny?" he started pretending to be mad "You do understand you have to be punished about that, right?" Kenna nodded not stopping laughing. He then lift her up which caught her by surprise and she let a small scream which was replaced with giggle soon enough when she realized he was heading to their chambers.

**A/N So the next one will be more intense one but I want to know your opinion. After all it is you who I am writing this for. :))**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N So guys, before the new chapter we have a little surprise to you.**

**This are the trailers of the story. The quality isn't very good but you can still watch it. So please review and comment about your opinion. The link is either in the reviews or in my profile because I can't post it here for some stupid crazy reason. **

**Chapter 10**

**Two weeks later: **

Francis opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his beautiful wife who was staring at him. She smiled when she realised he is awake.

"Good morning, master", Mary said.

"Good morning, my Queen ", Francis answered and kissed her on the mouth. "How was your sleep?"

"Very well because I was wrapped in your arms", Francis hugged his wife pleased of the answer.

"Do you have something scheduled for today, love?"

"No. Tomorrow I have a personal meeting with lord Stevenson. He wants to talk to me about lord Culpepper", Mary shuddered. Francis moved her closer to him.

"What about him? I've banished him from court and I don't want to see him nor talk about him.", Francis got angry.

"I don't want to see him either. When I hear his name... Brr!"

In right this moment someone knocked on the door. It was one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. Husband and wife got out of bed and dressed big silk robes. Then Mary commanded her lady to come in. She bowed when she entered the room.

"Your Majesties", the lady said.

"Yes, lady Jane?"

"An unknown woman arrived. She doesn't want to say her name. She said that you will know who she is.", lady Jane explained. Mary's heart started beating faster. Was that...?

"Very well! We will dress ourselves and then we will see this woman. My clothes, lady Jane!"

"Yes, my lady!"

Francis kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I will see you in thirty minutes. In front of your room. We will go together to meet this woman, okay?", he asked.

"Okay", Mary answered and watched him leaving the room while lady Jane was dressing her mistress.

…**..**

40 minutes later Mary and Francis were walking towards the place where the unknown woman was going to arrive. They were met by Catherine de Medici around half the way to their places.

"Well? Who is she? Did they told you anything more?" she said quickly without greeting.

"Hello to you too, mother. And no we don't know anything about her identity." Francis cleared to her.

"Well my men at the gates said she has the French crest. Not that this help." Catherine told the royals.

"We know almost all noble women of France. How are we supposed to understand this "clue"?" Francis said not really realizing who was coming.

"Well I believe we will figure it out very soon." Mary point to the approaching carriage with French crest and lead them towards their places. Once again, as for every formal arrival, in the centre were the King and the Queen with her ladies-in-waiting right behind her and Queen Catherine and Sebastian de Poitiers, the new adviser of Their Majesties, next to them.

It took few minutes for the door of the carriage to open and the woman to come out. The reactions were immediate by all Frenchmen. Later when they came back to this moment in their memories, they will notice how easy is to compare the meeting with this woman with the arrival of another very important figure for the Scottish court and they will laugh of how their reactions are absolutely the same while their emotions completely different. In this moment, however, all that was seen and heard by the Scottish members of the court were Catherine's hands over her mouth, Sebastian's so quiet swearing that it could be seen only the moving of his lips, the scream of the ladies-in-waiting and the pale faces of the rulers who, even though were haunted by different thoughts at this moment, wore the same expression just like everything they dreaded had come true.

Contrary to them the woman, who was actually a Scottish going by the name Lady Lola, had the biggest smile possible on her face while she was stepping out of the carriage with her baby in her arms. She made her way towards the royals and said to them as they were long live friends:

"Mary! Francis! It is so good to see you again! I've missed you so so much!" she pretended. The answer, for everyone's surprise, she received not from one of them but from one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting Lady Kenna.

"Lady Lola! How dare you?! In front of you aren't just two nobles who you see every day! This is Her Majesty Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland and Future Queen of France" she accented on the last title "and His Majesty Francis Valois, Future King of France and King of Scotland! Now bow in front of your rulers and beg for their forgiveness about your disobedience!" Kenna's words shocked everyone and there was effect. Lady Lola bowed and said:

"Forgive me, Your Majesties for my disrespectful behavior and disobedience."

"Thank you for this, Kenna." Mary said giving her a small smile "And about you, Lady Lola, what is bringing you here? As far as I am aware you are not invited here officially." Mary said throwing a glance of mistrust towards Francis.

"No, Your Grace, I wasn't invited here but I was feeling rather lonely in France and knowing that all of my friends are here, I couldn't resist the want to join you." Lola stated confident once more.

"It doesn't matter how or why but you are here now, Lady Lola, so Greer could you please show her one of the guest's room for both her and the child." Francis said before Mary had the chance because he knew she was going to make a scene. Greer only nodded and practically almost ran into the castle wanting to get rid of her earlier friend as soon as possible.

As soon as they were out of sight, Mary starting walking away not saying a word to anyone. The King ran after her the moment he noticed.

"Mary! Mary, stop! Mary this doesn't change anything! I don't have anything to do with this! I swear! I love you!" Francis grabbed her by the hand and turned her to him.

"I know you do." she said caressing his cheek "But I needed to be alone now. I will see you at the fest." she said before turning away one more time and this time he didn't dare to follow.

…..

Lady Lola was walking down the corridors in the castle of Edinburgh. It was bigger than she remembered as a child. In the other end of it she saw the French Queen, Catherine de Medici, walking straight towards her. Lola could see that the Queen wasn't angry. No she was simply furious. Why the Lady could not tell. She couldn't be the reason, how could she? When Catherine was only a few metres away she stopped and Lola bowed as it is right. She stand up but before she had a chance to look at her Queen, she felt a slap over her face. She couldn't believe! Catherine de Medici had just slapped her!

"What was that for?" Lola asked standing up angrier than ever.

"Oh because I never got to do it to Diane." Catherine said with a false smile continuing down the corridor leaving the woman wondering what she meant with her words.

…..

Lady Lola was getting ready for the fest tonight in her chambers. But the only thing she thought of was the slap she got from Catherine. The French Queen never got to do it to Diane! And why to Lola? Her case was different from Diane's.

"My lady, the King and Queen will appear at 10. It is 9:30 already and you still are not ready.", lady Jane got her mistress out of her thoughts.

"Whatever", said Lola sluggishly.

"But, my lady! If you don't go until at least 9:55 you won't be able to attend the fest..."

"The King and Queen are friends of mine. I will excuse myself with an important matter and they will understand."

"It is disrespectful...", lady Jane said quiet.

"I'm your mistress!", Lola screamed and got up the chair she was sitting of to face Jane. "You have to do whatever I command and whatever that pleases _me _not _you._"

"Yes, my lady.", lady Jane bowed and continued with the outfit of lady Lola.

At 10:30pm the doors of the throne room opened. A lady was standing there looking at all the people who shut up and stared at her. This woman was not Catherine de Medici. It was not Queen Mary either. It was a lady with no title but name. The King's official mistress - Lady Lola, or at least so said the rumors. She entered the room waiting no invitation.

Queen Mary's cheeks gone red from anger. Francis started moving on his throne worried. What was this woman doing? Was she mad?

Lola bowed to their majesties and excused herself with some nonsense as Queen Mary defined them in her head. Lady Lola went to have a drink and then one of the crown's advisers walked to her.

"I liked the way you came tonight", he said smiling but got no response. "If you really were discomforted or had to do something important, you would not come. So why did you?", the lord asked. He laughed when he saw that the lady was worried. "You wanted to humiliate their majesties.", lord Stevenson 'explained' quietly. Lola looked at him. "Don't worry, my lady! We are playing the same game. We can be really good friends. I would like to meet you on saturday at 4 in the afternoon. I will send you a letter with the place of the meeting. Do not answer the letter if you are coming", when lord Stevenson ended his speech he bowed and walked in other direction. Lady Lola was shocked and didn't know what to do or say. Well she may meet the man... It all depends on how Mary and Francis treat her.

**A/N So we are finally there. Lola arrived lol. This is a little shorter than usual but I plan something bigger for the next one. So... And one more thing. Can you tell me in your reviews which is your favorite part of the story/ chapter and why? This way I will understand what do you like and there will be more of it. If you put quotes will be even better :*** **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey everyone. You know what? I realized yesterday that I never answer any of your reviews. So here I will give answer to all of them since the beginning. So one of the common ones were about Mary getting pregnant and killing Lola and the baby. So I will start from the second one because it is easier. We aren't killing the baby. That's for sure. It is a child and she doesn't deserve to suffer for her mother's mistakes. It is far into the future from now but we will probably just sent her somewhere. For Lola we haven't decided jet but she will be alive for a now too. Now about Mary is a little more complicated. I, personally, will give everything to see her pregnant. But before that we want to make sure that history won't repeat. You know that Bash was always Henri's favorite and we don't want this to happen with Francis and Lola's child. We also want the baby to born in family which is stable enough so he or she won't be wondering if his/ her mother is going to be there tomorrow. The fact that Kenna is pregnant now also doesn't help because we want Mary to experience it on her own. I can promise you that there WILL BE a Frary baby. Just be patient. Another question I received was how Francis is wrong for sleeping with other women while Mary is engaged to Bash. Now we all know that Mary didn't do anything with Bash, right? And knowing that the woman was her friend is there anything else to be said about it? I got also a request to include Marie de Guise in the story. Actually I liked very much the idea of older friend of Catherine and she will become part in the next two or three chapters. One more about Lola is that she isn't going anywhere for now because she is part of the plot and you will have to see what happens to her ;), but don't worry someone will eventually find the letter. Francis, Mary and Kenna will have an interesting conversations with her in this chapter, too. I also promise Francis won't forget about his role as king and husband just because of Lola or Christina. There will be a new love interest for Lola, also. It's important to know that the Lords won't give up easily. The annulment thing is not over, just paused, and Francis will become better in actually understanding what is happening around him. Also the answer to the question: "Does Lola really believe she can be a Queen?" is YES! Another thing is that we will try not to make Mary totally heartless so she won't "become a person you will not love." For this, however, she will need her French friends more than ever. France's state will get worse and Francis will be torn again between his wife and country while Mary herself is wondering which is her real home. So for now just read and let things happen in their order. Enjoy :))**

**Chapter 11**

Mary was staying in her chambers that day. She had cancelled her meetings pretending to be sick and trust Francis enough to lead the meeting with the advisers and later tell her about it. She had decided that there is no force on the earth which can make her go out from her rooms. The Queen was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't even feel the presence of another human being in the room until she noticed the pitiful expression over head. She looked up from the letter she was writing and regretted it almost immediately.

"Stop doing this. Don't look at me like I am going to die every second now." Mary said quietly and the visitor could easy feel the lack of determination which was usually in her voice.

Queen Catherine only nodded and sat on the bed, the silence taking over them, neither having really what to say.

"I am afraid." Mary confessed not standing the silence anymore and moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"Of course you are." Catherine said not looking at her letting the silence over them for a few more minutes before Mary started again:

"I am not sure if I am going to be able to take this one more time. It hurt too much. And I don't have where to run this time." Catherine looked at her unbelievingly.

"You know what? Yes, I shouldn't have this pitiful expression on my face when I walked in. I suppose my mother instinct take over my sense." she started calmly but as more she talked the more her anger became visible "But I shouldn't have not because you don't want to see it but because you don't need it. Because you are a Queen, for God's' sake! Who is she?! She is just a little girl who believes that she rules the world. Well big deal! Leave her live in her own fantasy! It will cost her head in the end. What matters is the reality! The reality in which your name is Mary Stuart and you are the Queen of Scotland and my daughter-in-law! For those who can't understand the meaning of this word, it means that you are married to my son, the Future King of France! You are connected to him in front of God and there is no force on the earth, not even the pope himself, who can change that. And certainly not some stupid whore who decided that only because she was knocked up she could change the world! So now get your ass up and don't hide behind these doors thinking of a way to run, giving her the satisfaction of knowing you that she had broken you!" Catherine finished standing up and turning so she was looking straight towards her.

"But she already win! It took her a night to become with child and I am trying for years! And why are you still on my side?! Shouldn't you play with your first grandchild?" Mary said as the tears starting falling.

"Grandchild?!" Catherine asked frustrated. "How can I even look at her as she reminds me so much of Sebastian as a baby?! It is like going back to the time when Diane was parading around the castle with her little baby in my husband's arms. And now? Have you noticed how much letters come for me every day? All from Henri. Why is he writing to me when his precious Dianne is there? Because I am his wife! And no one can change that!" Catherine paused "Well I have to admit that after all Dianne never wanted the throne. She was far smarter than this woman and knew that is better to be out of my way. This only speaks bad for Lola. And good for you to have me on your side." she smiled a bit. "And an heir I gave after 11 years! I simply never gave up." Mary stayed silent and Catherine took her face in her hands gently. "We will fight her together. Don't run. Stay. This is your country. You are in charge here. Show it to her. And never ever doubt your or Francis' love. This is your strength." she helped her Mary stand up and hugged her as tightly as no one ever have done before.

…..

The King of Scotland was walking furious through the corridors of the castle. His confident steps proved that he had a certain direction. He stopped when he spotted his destination. Francis came in the room without to knock. A woman's scream was heard.

"It is me.", Francis said.

"You scared me! Why didn't you knock?", Lola asked her heart beating two times harder as usually.

"And why have you come here?", the King answered with a question.

"I wanted to see my homeland for the last time."

"What do you mean by 'last time'?", Francis started worrying. What if his daughter has to grow up without a mother? Well, Marry will take care of her but without her real mother...

"When I return to France, I do not plan coming back here. I want to spent the rest of my life in France, by your side", she put her hand on Francis' cheek but he moved away.

"We are not connected by nothing but our daughter. I want you to remember that!", this girl drove him crazy!

"Yes, milord."

"One more thing... Actually the main reason I wanted to talk to you", Francis took a small letter out of his pocket and showed it to Lola. She was shocked! So this is the reason Francis departure to Scotland so unexpected! She tried to get out of this situation clear but didn't find a way to do it. "I found this letter in your belongings."

"In my belongings? How so?", Lola asked obviously surprised.

"I was waiting for you in your chambers and I spotted the letter recognising the handwrite of Mary."

"Someone has put it in there, I swear! I never got a letter from Mary addressed to you or to me."

"Really?", Francis asked.

"I swear!"

"Do not make a fool out of me!", Francis screamed. He was sure that this woman was lying to him. "I am your King and I can have you killed! Don't you dare lie to me! Right to my face!"

"I am also your official mistress!", Lola screamed to protect herself.

"Yes, I will take care of this mistake.", Francis said calmly. He saw the anger in her eyes but he wasn't scared of Lola. She was like one of these people who pretend to be predators but actually are herbivorous.

"I will take my daughter out for a walk", announced Francis and just now mentioned that Lola was in her nightgown. He felt awkwardly but remembered that he slept with her once... Feeling pleased by her touch... Francis throw these thoughts out of his mind feeling disgusted by himself. He looked at Lola for last time before leaving the room.

...

Two foxes holding hands stalking the lions. The jungle is quiet. The kingdom of the darkness came. The lions are sleeping. And then the foxes attack. The whole jungle is voiced by the waiting animals. The lions are awake. They are no longer wanted for rulers of the jungle. But they will fight. A battle begin. Lions vs. foxes. Real glory vs. fake one. Lions don't hit directly but under the sheets. Foxes are confuses. Their plan failed. So the lions fight off the trick with a better one.

Nostradamus woke up sweating. This was his first vision for weeks... Lions. Foxes. What does this all mean? He dressed new clothes thinking of what he saw. The lions are the masters of the jungle. Nostradamus drank wine. Masters... The key word. The foxes were shown basically as traitors. And the other animals as well. He remembered what he've heard when he was wandering in the villages near Edinburgh. The people no longer want Queen Mary and King Francis. So the people are the other animals. Mary and Francis are the lions. And the foxes? Who are they? Lord Stevenson? Lord Culperrer?

Nostradamus thought for a little while and got out of his chambers. Queen Catherine has to know!

...

Kenna and Bash were walking in the garden, laughing and talking about their baby. They didn't pay attention to anyone but each other so they didn't notice Lady Lola making her way towards them.

"Have you seen Francis? He took our daughter for a walk they still haven't come back." she started innocently.

"Oh, Lady Lola, my husband and I didn't notice you. I am sorry to tell you but we have no information for our king." Kenna faked a smile.

"Kenna, don't be so formal. We have known each other for years. We are friends, there is no need of title and formalities between us." Lola tried.

"You are not a friend of mine anymore! My friends don't try to steal everything from my other friends!" Kenna almost screamed not caring who will hear her.

"Kenna! Calm down, darling! The stress is not good for neither of you. And you are making a scene." Bash whispered to her but unfortunately Lola hear them.

"You are pregnant? Oh I am so happy for you! It so good that at least two of us are happy! How are you going to name him?" Lola asked pretending to be enthusiastic.

"First of all it's going to be she. And secondly her name will be Malvina." Bash said knowing better than letting his wife answer.

"It such a beautiful name. Oh, dear, I still can believe it! Do you need an advice? I know how hard it is the first time! You are not alone in this, sweetie." Lola said sympathetically.

"Don't worry I won't be alone. I have my husband by my side." Kenna snapped.

"That's not what I mean. I am sure Bash won't leave you but he won't really understand you." Lola looked at her as she was an inexperienced child.

"Sebastian is all the support that I need and I am not guilty that you didn't have it while being pregnant with our King's bastard child." Kenna faked a smile again.

"Watch your language!" Lola hissed "Don't forget where you start from and who is your husband."

"Yes, I have started from being the king's mistress and yes, my husband is an illegal child. But at least we never had this desire for power in your soul. Less we want to take it from our friends!" Kenna hissed too.

"Kenna that's enough!" Bash stepped in "Let's get inside, you will catch a cold. And about you, Mi Lady, I will give an advice to you, too, because you were so generous about offering them to my wife.. You made a big mistake with coming here. But what is done is done. Now shut your mouth and start behaving right for your place because there are too many people who will do everything they can to see you down. And even though I am one of them, I am your littlest problem." he pointed to one window where could be seen two woman, both powerful and somehow similar in their behavior even though their age difference, looking straight towards her. Without anything else Bash put his arm around Kenna's waist protectively and lead her inside.

…...

Nostradamus walked into Catherine's chambers without caring enough to knock.

"You really have to learn to knock." Catherine said annoyed not taking her glance away from her mirror.

"I had a vision." This had its effect on Catherine because she immediately turned to him and started walking impatiently. "What was it?"

"About Scotland. And France. And Mary." a little pause "And Francis." Catherine's face went white.

"Wh-what abo-about them?" she asked not able to make a proper sentence.

"There will be a plot against them. I think Stevenson will be in charge of it."

"Yes, but isn't anything I can do about it! No one is trusting a prophecy!" Catherine screamed from anger.

"Maybe then you should try your way. The one your best of." Nostradamus suggested and this made a smile appear on Queen Catherine's face.

"Yes, but first I will need information and if something goes wrong- evidences." she looked at him "I believe you know what to do?"

"Yes, Your Grace." he bowed and left the room.

…...

Queen Mary drank her afternoon coffee when one guard announced the arrival of a lady. Mary was sure who this woman was but she told the guard to let her in. He bowed and seconds after lady Lola entered the room bowing before her Queen.

"What brings you here?", irritably asked Mary. Lola sat on a chair. This made the Queen angry because she gave no permission to the lady to sit down. But Mary pinched her lips to hear the answer.

"I came to Scotland because I wanted to be with my friends and the father of my child", Mary's heart broke. Instead of crying she smiled sarcastically.

"Friends? Who do you mean?"

"You, Kenna, Greer and Bash, of course!"

"Without Francis? Oh yes, he is in the group 'father of my child'. I know this is not the reason you are here. What is it?", Mary got bored. She felt sorry for inviting Lola.

"This is it. I also wanted to tell you that you cannot change that Francis and I have a baby so please do not ruin my child's life as Catherine tried to ruin Bash's", Mary laughed. Did Lola really said that?

"Please Lola! You and Francis have a baby! You look innocent and your words sound innocent but you and your words are actually not. You want to see me broken, don't you? I am not going to give you this pleasure.", Mary got up the chair she was sitting of and started walking around the room. She became anxious that Lola would kill her. Mary looked at her. The lady was sitting on her chair watching her Queen. "Are you still here?", asked Mary.

"As you see", sarcastically answered Lola. "But remember Mary, keep your friends close but your enemies even closer.", Lola bowed and left the room leaving Mary very confused. She didn't know what to do with this woman. How to react? The whole situation was so weird and Mary's feelings and thoughts were so messed up. She lied on her bed and closed her eyes falling asleep after a long while.

**A/N So this is for today. If you have any other questions which I have not answered before please ask so I can give you an answer next time. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N So after your last reviews we decided something very very important for the plot. Lola actually is going to die. However it is not going to happen in the next 10 or even more chapters. So even if you actually like her, don't stop reading and let me know that so we can do something so everyone is going to be happy. If you don't like her just be patient. **

**Chapter 12**

Mary, Queen of Scots was out of her chambers for first time in days. She had decided she won't leave some words to scare her and give Lola the satisfaction of knowing she don't want to see her. However while walking down the corridors of her castle, she noticed that every time she was passing by some servant, they stopped their conversation and continue when she wasn't able to hear them. She was sure what did it mean. They were either talking about her or about something she should not find out. That's why when she spotted the next pair of whispering servants, she stopped in the near corner and listened:

"So you think it is true then?" one of the girls asked.

"How could it be not? Don't you see her behavior. Just like she is the Queen. Elizabeth said she heard it from a friend of Jane, her lady-in-waiting." the other responded.

"Yes but how could it possible be true? They were so happy the last two weeks. If even their marriage is not happy, what chance have ours?"

"You think that Queen Mary knows?" the second girl laughed "She doesn't have any idea." _Idea about what? _Mary was wondering. "Do you really think that we all would be here if she knew that Lady Lola is the King's mistress?" For Mary it seemed that this sentence ruined her whole world. Everything she believed and hoped this past month was gone with only one sentence which wasn't even sure but a rumor. She couldn't leave her tears fall. Not now. She had to be strong. They don't deserve to her suffering. She won't give them that satisfaction. _So Lola is Francis' mistress. How wonderful! _

…..

Lady Lola went to her chambers after she talked to Bash and Kenna. She didn't really remember what they told her except the news that Kenna was pregnant. But the only thing that Lola was thinking of was the letter she got from lord Stevenson and the one she was about to send him.

Lola sat on the chair behind her desk and started writing. Two minutes after she was ready and gave the letter to her only lady-in-waiting with strict instructions. Lady Jane nodded and left the room holding the letter tight.

**...**

Nostradamus was walking in the castle when he saw lady Jane who was walking out.

"Lady Jane", he said and bowed.

Milord", Jane blushed and nodded.

"Are you going outside the castle?", asked the man noticing the letter in her arms. He knew it was written by Lola.

"Yes, milord. I have to deliver this letter."

"I believe you have a lot to do so let me do this favour for you - I will deliver the letter.", suggested Nostradamus. He smiled but Jane was unsure. "C'mon lady Jane, you can trust me!"

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"It is a secret", lady Jane whispered and gave Nostradamus the letter. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Will you come tonight?"

"If I am able", lady Jane blushed and returned into the castle running.

...

_My dear lord,_

_the day and hour of the meeting are very suitable for me. I am very pleased that I've caught your grace's eye for I've heard you are a very noble man. I am waiting the next thursday to come being inpatient._

_Lady L._

Queen Catherine smashed the letter. She was angry but also glad that she had something against Lola and Stevenson. So they will meet. The next thursday. But where?

"Silly girl!", shouted Catherine. "You have to find some more details", she told Nostradamus after a long silence. "I have to know where the meeting will be."

"Yes, my Queen."

"You did good that you came to me. Mary and Francis should not know. This battle is my own. And this time I will win as I did the previous one."

Nostradamus understood what Catherine was talking about. He just nodded.

"I will decide what to do with this."

…...

Mary burst in to the room where her husband was meeting the advisers not caring about what the guards were saying. Her anger was easily seen on her face. Her eyes quickly find Francis' face amongst the others and her glance stayed at him:

"Leave us!" she ordered not even looking to see who was there. Once when the doors were closed again she started making little and slow steps towards Francis just like a lioness before killing its victim.

"'Mary! What the hell..." But Francis was interrupted by a slap on his face. "What was that for?" he looked at her confused and angry.

"Tell me Francis. Who am I?" Mary responded calmly ignoring his question.

"What kind of stupid game is this!" Francis threw his hands in the air. "You are Mary! My wife!"

"This is where you wrong." she raised her voice. "My name is Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland! I am the daughter of James V and Marie de Guise! I am the cousin of Elizabeth I! I am the sister of leaders all around Europe. I am friend and ally of the pope himself! My people are even in the New World! So tell me, did you really expect I won't find out?"

"Find out about what? Mary I have no idea what are you talking about!" Francis raised his voice too.

"How about talking to your official mistress about it, then? I am sure she will explain exactly what I am talking about. Who knows? Maybe she can even convince you that this will be the best decision." Mary screamed. She was going to show him who was the ruler here.

"My mistress? You heard then. It was a mistake which I will fix soon. I promise. There wasn't anything between us. Mary, I swear! It was for Christina's sake." Francis tried to speak calmly hoping she will do the same.

"So you will fix it? Of course, you will! After all how could you make your precious Christina your legitimate heir if her mother is just a mistress? Should I start looking for a convent or you will simply kill me?" she smiled sarcastically "Please don't use poison. I am terrified of it. Or of serial killer. It was my child dream to be beheaded after all. I am sure you can make up enough evidences." Francis looked at her wordless. He couldn't believe his eyes. How could Mary think that he will kill her? When did she become so mistrustful towards him. Broken trust and broken hearts. He knew that.

"Do you really believe that? How could you even think of it? Mary I am not killing or divorcing you!" Francis exclaimed hoping to convince her.

"Well your mistress said another things when she came to threat me yesterday." Mary said wanting this conversation to be over.

"She threatened you? How?" Francis asked concerned. Lola didn't have the right.

"Well she may have mentioned something about keeping her enemies close and how there is bond between you stronger than it will ever be with me. Well the lesson was that I can't know for how long I will be here." Mary finished bored.

"Mary there is nothing between Lola and me! I promise I will let her know her place. I won't allow anything to happen to you!" Francis took her face in his hands.

"You can't know that! I can't know that! We once agreed you will stop making me promises you know in your heart you cannot keep." she stepped away from him and left the room without second glance.

**A/N I am waiting for your opinions and questions :****


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys, sorry that last chapter was short. This one is a bit bigger. So about your reviews I will say that Team Queens will have a secret to keep in future but Lady Lola will turn out to be better in looking for herself than you imagined. **

**Chapter 13**

When Mary left the room, Francis was so angry that he didn't know what to do. Two minutes later he was knocking on lady Lola's chambers door. Her lady-in-waiting opened the door and bowed when she was the King. He didn't even noticed the poor girl.

"Who is it, Jane?", Francis heard a voice coming from the another room. He entered this room and saw Lola reading. She was lying on the bed. "Oh, it is you, Francis", she smiled.

"What have you told Mary?", he screamed.

"Nothing. What should I have told her?", Lola asked looking confused. In reality her heart was beating faster as usually.

"You are lying again! I know you had a conversation with her! So you better tell me the truth because you are in too much trouble already!", Francis kept his higher tone. "Mary also heard you are my official mistress. You have spread the rumour, have you not?"

"Of course not! But people talk. There are French men who know the truth. She would have understood in one way or another so..."

"You haven't answered my question!", Francis screamed. "What have you told Mary?!"

"I told her not to ruin our child's life.", simply answered Lola.

"_Mon Dieu!_", said Francis. He couldn't believe what he has just heard! Is this woman insane? "I am the King of Scotland and this is my child. I won't let anyone harm Christina! Not Mary, not anyone else! But you, my lady, you have to know your place!"

"We are connected, Francis! We are connected in a way that you and Mary are not..."

"Mary is my other half and you are just the mother of my child. I can't live without Mary but I _can_ live without _you_. This is it. And I am sorry if you expected something more.", for few minutes they didn't say anything. "What more have you told her?"

"Nothing!"

"Something about enemies?", Francis remembered Mary's words.

"I told her that she should keep her friends close but her enemies even closer.", answered Lola looking like she is not giving a damn.

"This answers why you are my mistress", said Francis and left the room. He sighed. Why should everything be so hard? Why can't he be just happy with Mary? No, he has to deal with a crazy woman and stupid advisers. So much hate! Francis felt that he missed France! It was a long time since he was in Scotland and now he realised that he misses his homeland. He sighed once more entering his chambers. Francis sat on a chair and covered his pretty face with both his hands.

**Three days later: **

Queen Catherine de Medici was crossing her chambers nervously. The meeting was tomorrow and she still wasn't sure if her plan will work. Suddenly the door opened and Nostradamus walked in.

"Where have you been?! Now tell what you found and hope it is useful!" Catherine hissed in her anger.

"I didn't find anything." he said trying not to show his fear from the Queen. "There is nothing we can use. No letters to enemies. No secret meeting. Not even rumors. These people are really afraid of him." Catherine walked to him and slapped him.

"You useless fool! Why do I have always to do everything! At least I considered the possibility that we won't be able to do it alone!" Catherine started crossing her room again.

"You asked for help? Ain't you too proud for this?" Nostradamus asked unbelievingly.

"I didn't ask for help. I made a deal. A deal good for everyone. I just chose a friend to do it with." Catherine smirked before adding "Let's hope she is better than you."

"She? Who have you contacted, Catherine?" Nostradamus asked concerned knowing how dangerous Catherine's _friends _could be. The Queen only smirked.

"Me." was the answer which came from the door. Marie de Guise was back and ready to play.

…...

Queen Mary of Scots was preparing for the fest tonight in her chambers. She couldn't remember why she agreed to this. Now wasn't the time. After Lady Lola's arrival it seemed that all her problems seemed to become more than ever. Not only that she was always over her shoulder in fear and hadn't talked to her husband in days but England also had heard of her personal problems and Scotland's borders were constantly attacked. She signed and stand up. She had to go in to that hall and live through this ball despite the pain of watching her husband and his mistress. While walking down the corridor she started to think about her strategy. She believed that Francis will be with Lola for most of the night and thought what will be the best reaction to that. Should she ignore them and show her disapproval or pretend to do not care? She didn't have to analyze the pros and cons of every option until she reached the massive doors of the throne room.

When the guards opened them for her, she wasn't able to hide her surprise. Yes, Francis and Lola were there but on the opposite sides of the room. And while Lola was frequently throwing glances in his direction, Francis was totally ignoring her. When he noticed Mary, he gave her his best smile before turning his attention back to his conversation with Bash.

Mary didn't have any contact with him until few hours later when he asked the hall for attention and made his way towards her. He stopped a few steps from her and starting talking.

"I am sorry to interrupt your fest and forcing you to hear words that have no meaning to you but they do to me. So I will ask for your silence and attention not as a king but as a husband." now Francis' gaze was on her "On this day two years ago my life changed. Since this day my life started having a meaning. On this day my wife made me the happiest man on the earth agreeing to marry me." At this Mary became wordless. "But three days ago, I realize I never said _thank_ _you_ to her for that." a servant came with a box in his hands. "So today, two years after that meaningful day, I am giving this to her as a symbol of our eternal love." he opened the box so the hall was able to see the beautiful necklace with twelve diamonds.

When Mary turned her back and lifted her hair so he was able to put it around her neck, she couldn't know that this necklace will stay in the dynasty for so long that their heirs will forget where it started from. She couldn't know that years later another French King will give it to his wife as a wedding gift as promise of his love. She couldn't know that it will travel all the way to England as a prove of the undying, even if it is impossible, love to an English Duke. She couldn't know they will be stolen by a woman, a woman so cunning that will be competition for Catherine de Medici herself. A woman, whose real name no one learned, who won't have an equal for the next two centuries. A woman who will die exactly because of that necklace, symbolizing love. And when it is back in the hands of the French dynasty, the woman who would have become famous as _Milady_, will be killed of the hands of her own husband. Such an irony for everything the necklace symbolized.

But the Future Queen of France couldn't have a way to know all this. And even if she could, she wouldn't try. Because now she realized how stupid she was. Her husband loved her. He loved her so much to remember a single day in which he had officially proposed to her, despite that they would have been married any way. The fact that it meant so much for him warmed her heart. So when the diamond necklace was finally around her neck, she turned and kissed him showing all the love that was in her heart.

…...

Lady Lola came in Lord Stevenson's chambers being unnoticed by anyone. She took the mask off of her face. The man smiled when he saw his guest.

"I am very happy you came, Lady Lola", the Lord said giving her a glass full of wine. She took it and drank.

"So I am. But tell me why you wanted this meeting."

"You simply catch my eye as you have written in your letter", Stevenson answered knowing that she will accept his answer. She was one of these women who pretend to have high standards but are actually pleased with lies. Lady Lola blushed. "But you are right, my lady. There is something more I want to talk to you about."

"Yes, milord?", Lola sat on a chair noticing how he looks at her.

"We two can have a bond. A stronger one than their Majesties'!", Stevenson said passionate not moving his eyes off of her body. She looked so damn well!

"I need to know more. I don't to lose my head. I have a child to take care of!", Lola didn't like where this conversation was going. She wanted some fun. To make Francis jealous. To make him realize that she is not dying for his touch. As she actually was.

"The other advisors and I..."

"Milord, please!", she raised her hand. Lola got up and walked to him. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Let's not talk about business! It can wait but I can not.", lord Stevenson laughed and grabbed her waist kissing her passionately. He started taking off her clothes and lied her to the big bed.

**A/N So for those of you who don't know, the part with necklace was from the book "The Three Musketeers" by Alexander Dumas. Of course I am a woman and I can't be him so I don't owe it. But it is my second favorite after "Pride and Prejudice" and I couldn't help myself but writing this part. If you don't like it, say in the review and I won't do it again. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey everyone. From your last comments I learned that you actually liked the way this is going. Is that so? If it is not, let me know. Also if you have questions for the plot you can ask them and I will try to answer without big spoilers ;) Enjoy: **

**Chapter 14**

**June, 1559, The Castle in Edinburgh:**

Marie de Guise was walking in one of the castle's gardens when she spotted lady Lola. The young woman was sitting on a bench reading. Marie smiled a bit and went in her direction.

"What a beautiful day, is it not?", Marie said looking at lady Lola. The day was really beautiful - the sun was shinning but it was not too hot. It smelt like spring.

"It is!", answered Lola recognising Mary's mother and bowing. Marie laughed and sat next to Lola.

"Ah, I only wished the fortune of Scotland was as beautiful as this day...!", the older woman said after a long silence. Lola looked at her without understanding her words fully. "I mean, my child, if only my daughter ruled as I did. She is constantly having fights with someone - her husband, her mother-in-law or her advisers. And who would want to see their country like this? Ah, am I right, child? Tell me!"

"Y-yes, my lady.", unsure said Lola. She was not sure if this was a trap or not but she knew Marie since she was a child so she trusted her. Also Marie looked absolutely miserable - the look on her face, the tone she said these words with...

"Ah, finally someone by my side! Thank you, merciful Lord for sending this blessed child who will help and support me!", Marie screamed pleased hugging Lola tight.

"Help you for what?", asked the young woman confused. The direction of this conversation did not please her.

"To get on the throne, of course!", whispered Marie. "I want power! I want the glory of Catherine de Medici! My daughter's mother-in-law could not be greater than I am! I should be great as she is, do you understand, child? I have to get on that throne for I want to be one of the most glorious rulers in Europe again! Along with Catherine de Medici!", when Marie's speech ended she smiled bright. Lola did too even if she didn't want to smile now. What did she get herself into?!

"But how, my lady! That would be treason!", Lola said shocked trying to say she could not betray their majesties. Marie ignored her argument.

"When I will be the Queen, my ascension on the throne will be a fest!"

"Of course", Lola laughed nervously looking at Marie whose face was shinning from joy. She got up and excused for she had another meeting.

"And do not forget, my child", Marie turned to face Lola again. "Great as Catherine de Medici! And even greater if this is possible."

Lola sighed when she lost Marie out of her sight. Was Mary's mother crazy? She wanted the throne. Her daughter's throne. This sounded too... Too much even for Lola. Marie was Mary's mother, for God's sake! Why would she want her daughter to be miserable? Maybe she thought that Scotland would not be such a loss for Mary when she has France. Lola shake her head and continued reading her book.

…**..**

Baron Sebastian de Poitiers, the new adviser of King Francis of Scotland, walked along with his wife into the dinning room. He would lie if he say that he wasn't surprise when a letter arrived from Her Majesty, Queen Mary of Scots, in which she invited him and his now pregnant wife to a private dinner. His surprise, however, vanished when he saw his other friends Greer and Leith in the other end of the room. It seemed that Mary and Francis were making a dinner only for them. Just like in the old times when the things weren't so complicated. They made their way to the table where the others were already laughing and pulled the chair so his wife could seat. While taking his seat he joined the conversation:

"Mary what is this big thing on your neck? It looks very heave. Are you sure you won't fall when you stand up?" Bash joked about her diamond necklace.

"Well, Baron, I am more than sure that even if I fall my knight will caught me." Mary kissed Francis quickly on the cheek.

"Bash, how are you handling your wife in this condition. I can't handle my fiancé and she is not even pregnant!" said Leith receiving a little hit by Greer.

"Well you can't be sure of that, my friend. There is always a way of a baby before marriage." Francis laughed at his friend. He stopped, however, when he saw the look of Mary's face.

"Well, if you all most know, I ,unlike you, am a Lady." Greer said pretending to be offended.

"Greer, don't like so innocent! Only a year or two ago you were crying for your first kiss." Kenna succeed to say between her laughter.

"Hey that's me, right?" asked Leith suddenly concerned.

"Oh, I don't know." Greer "thought" about it for a moment "I think I had actually kissed mom in my first year so no. It is not you." she said amused enjoying the look on his face. After a while she kissed him on the cheek only to see the smile she loved so much.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Mary said after a while. "How things change." this little sentence described everyone's thoughts in this moment. "Two years ago I would have given anything only to stay into the convent. Now the thought of it is enough to scare me."

"Two years ago I left home with a mission. A mission which I never actually like before now." said Greer locking at her plate.

"Two years ago I was actually wanted nothing more than to have a little adventure in my ordinary life. "Now I don't want nothing more than peace and order." Kenna laughed without humor on the irony.

"Two years ago I was a kitchen boy dreaming about being noticed." Leith say "Now I think all this popularity only because of the title is little too much at times."

"Two years ago I was known only as the bastard. No one really cared for me." Bash said seriously for first time since his arrival "And now I have this important responsibilities and little free time and all I want to do is scream." the others nodded in understatement and they turned to Francis expectantly.

"Two years ago I was a dick who was sleeping with women to go over his heartbreak and who had promised to himself he won't fall in love with his fiancé." he looked at Mary and met her eyes "Well, let's just say he failed miserably."

The rest of the dinner went with a lot of memories, most of which shaming someone, and a lot of laughter. Yes, many things had changed but they were alive and together, and moving on, expecting the next great adventure.

…..

**A chateau near the castle:**

"You have to return to court! Francis refused to let you be back."

"I know, milord but it is nearly impossible. The King hates me and so does Queen Mary."

"Ah silly boy! If you did your job properly we would have the marriage annulled by now!"

"I started feeling a passion for Mary and I could not wait", lord Culpeper tried to make an excuse.

"Passion!", sarcastically said lord Stevenson. "That's why you messed it up! You can not afford to feel, my dear. Feelings are for the weak. We are lions and we hunt, don't feel.", explained the older man.

"How are things with lady Lola going?", lord Culpeper changed the subject.

"Very well. This girl is ready to do everything to have Francis only for herself."

"Why don't we use her to get the annulment?", asked the young man.

"I have another plans for her", simply answered lord Stevenson.

"What king of plans? Why aren't you telling me anything? I have the rights to know! My future depends on you!", Culpeper screamed.

"Be patient, my dear.", Stevenson looked at his watch. "Oh, it's nearly afternoon! I hope you will excuse me for I have another meeting."

Lord Culpeper nodded and left the room. Stevenson sat on a couch and sight. He had to think of everything! These fools could not do anything by themselves. Why don't Culpeper think of a plan for his comeback at court by his own? Ah the poor silly boy! Lord Stevenson closed his eyes and minutes later fell asleep.

…...

"No, no, no!", lady Greer shake her head. "Mary and Francis will be next to us. Kenna and Bash next to their Majesties. What is doing Lola here? No, no, no! She is not even invited. Remove her name! Queen Catherine... Hmm, let's put her next to Mary. She is the Queen of France after all. My parents! They will take seats next to Kenna and Bash. And I want everything to be good organized, okay?", Greer smiled to the servants. They nodded.

"What is my beautiful fiancé doing?", someone surprised her hugging her from behind. It was Leith who was watching his future wife making no noise. Greer screamed and slapped Leith softly on the shoulder.

"I plan the wedding on my own", Greer made herself look angry. Leith looked at her confused.

"On your own? Am I not helping enough?", he asked a bit offend.

"By hiding yourself in the corners laughing at me? Quite enough", lady Greer laughed and so did her fiance.

"Hope I am useful, my love", Leith kissed Greer on the forehead.

"I cannot chose the cake flavour", Greer said watching how Leith's face went to red. He felt offended but when Greer started laughing hard he did too.

"Very funny, my love, I think that this planning is making you wither", Leith noticed.

"Perhaps. But really I need help - do you think that the lilies are prettier than the orchids?", Greer asked. Leith looked at both flowers and pointed the orchids. His fiance just nodded and said:

"Fine. Keep the lilies still", Leith laughed and nipped Greer's nose. She giggled and hugged him.

…...

**Vatican City, ****Apostolic Palace:**

His Holiness, Pope Paul IV was lying in his bed in his private chambers in the Apostolic Palace. These days his health had become worse and the doctor didn't even allowed him to go on a walk in the Vatican City. Something which the Pope himself strongly disagreed with. He heard a knock on the door and sighed after moving so now he was in sitting position in his royal bed. After a second his most trustful servant, Antonio, walked into the room.

"Your Holiness, there is a letter for you." Antonio pulled a letter from his pocket. "It arrived this morning but it had traveled around a month before its arrival." the Pope nodded tiredly and took it.

"Who is it from?" Paul IV asked with a husky voice.

"Lord Stevenson." Antonio answered and after he saw the confused look on his master's face continued "Young Queen Mary of Scot's main adviser."

"Ah right. Mary Stuart. She married in the Valois dynasty, right?" the Pope asked not entirely sure. There were far too many royals these days.

"Yes. The France's Dauphin Francis." the Pope nodded and opened the letter. He read it a few times, his expression becoming darker.

"Antonio, I need you to convene a meeting with the Council." Paul IV said seriously while he tried to stand up.

"But Your Holiness! You cannot stand up from the bed! The doctor said..." The young Antonio was interrupted by the Pope's powerful voice.

"The doctor doesn't rule the world! The unity of the Catholic world is more important than my health!"

...

**A pub near Edinburgh: **

"You are late!" Stevenson's loud voice was heard in the room the moment when the door was closed after the two women made their way in.

"We had to leave the castle unseemly." The first woman stated taking off the hood.

"I still don't get why she is here?" Lord Culpeper asked pointing at the second woman. Stevenson tried to say something but she was faster:

"I really want to see how you are making your way back into the court without my help." Marie de Guise raised an eyebrow "You need my relations. My allies. And after all we have the same goal. Mary and Francis and Catherine gone." she stated and took a seat in the middle not caring if someone else was already sitting there.

"Lola, can you give us information for the Dauphin?" Stevenson turned to the first woman. He refused to call that boy a King.

"Well, yes I can. What do you want exactly?" Lola asked. She doesn't want her head on risk.

"Want do you want, Lady Lola?" The Lord asked seductively.

"I want to be Queen." she answered simply. For everyone's surprise Marie de Guise started laughing.

"Every girl wants that." she said "But you. You don't want to be any Queen. You want to be the Queen of France." Marie paused watching her suspicion. "Good for you that I know how you can make that happen. You gave birth to Francis' first child. And if he dies without legal heir from Mary, your son will be the next on the line after Henri. But what happens if accidentally Henri passes away too?" Marie smirked "A little bird told me you were already thinking of this?" she looked at Stevenson.

"Yes. But we didn't have enough information." everyone looked expectantly at Lola.

"Well, Francis loves to hunt. You can use this as an advantage." Lola said carefully not to say too much.

"Many accidents actually happen while hunting." Lord Culpeper nodded agreeing with her.

"For now that's good. Culpeper you will be back at court until tomorrow. It is your job to make sure the hunt will happen." Stevenson said.

"And what about Henri." someone asked.

"It would be too suspicious if two French royals die so close to one another." Marie said already bored. The meeting continued for a few more hours before Stevenson declared its end...

**A/N So as you see, there are new characters joining the "party." The things will become only more complicated from now on. Hope you liked it. :****


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Guys, I want to tell you I am not from U.K or U.S.A or Australia or Canada or any other country in which English is first language. I am from Bulgaria. So give me a text to write or translate into Bulgarian and I won't be able to find a single mistake. However, it is not so with English because it is not my motherly language. That's why I have mistakes. And even if I want to fix them, I can't because I can't find them. In my mind I am writing the best I can. So please appreciate my effort because I do all I am capable of for this story. I will understand if you stop reading because you don't understand what I am saying but please, there is no need to tell me how bad I write because I already know this :/ About the story: **

**Marie de Guise is more like Catherine than you think so don't give up from her.**

**Yes Lola is stupid enough to think she can be a Queen but Marie is not. **

**Catherine's daughter can't inherit the throne after their brother's deaths. That's why after Henry III comes Henry IV. It is just an accident that he was married to Catherine's daughter. Or maybe that's why Catherine married her off to him. Because she knew he is the next on the line. :D However she had not had the right to inherit the throne. **

**We already have a date when Mary will be with child. It is February 1560. **

**Chapter 15**

**Edinburgh Castle, Scotland: **

Lady Lola and Lord Stevenson were laying on the big bed of the lord. Both of them had something to think of so they were laying quietly.

Lady Lola thought of what she was getting herself into. Immediately her child became involved too and she did not want Christina to suffer. And a treason is a very serious crime... Being paid by a man's head.

"What are you thinking of, my beautiful lady?", lord Stevenson asked after long silence.

"I...", Lola wanted to say that she is afraid but she also wanted to stay proud and look fearless. "Just how happy I am that you will give me the crown someday. And I will be your Queen as you will be my King."

These words brought the hope in Lord Stevenson back. He started loosing it after so many unsuccessful talks with their majesties, after so many unsuccessful plans. He saw himself as King again and he liked it.

"King... I like this word. Especially when people put it in front of my name.", Lady Lola giggled.

"It suits you", was her simple response.

"But Marie de Guise... I won't give her _my_ crown. She wants too much. Also she is French therefore she is my enemy."

"You said that you will support her."

"No, I have not. I said nothing. I only agreed with her suggestion for a treason. But where the crown would go, I have not said. I have more rights on this crown than anyone in this country. I made this country the way it is now. I would give my life for this country!", passionately screamed the Lord not knowing what was ahead of him.

"That is why you will seat on its throne one day, darling. Just be patient and every part of the puzzle will find its place.", Lola calmed the man and kissed him on the mouth. He sighed and took her in his arms leaving kisses all over her body.

…**...**

Queen Catherine de Medici heard how the door closed, while she was preparing herself for bed. She didn't turn to see the visitor's face. She already knew who was it. Instead she just asked:

"Did anyone see you?"

"No one brave enough to say something." the answer came immediately and Catherine turned to face her.

"Well how was it? What did you learn?" patience wasn't one of the strong sides of the French Queen.

"A few things actually. You will be interested in hearing them." the other woman said taking one of Catherine's fruits.

"They don't suspect anything, I hope." Catherine raised an eyebrow while the woman only laughed.

"Of course not."the woman really wondered how can these Scots be so stupid "Which mother won't try to kill her daughter after all?" Marie de Guise said sarcastically.

"Now tell me everything. I want to know even the littlest detail."

"Well I will start with their weak places because this is where we have to hit them." Marie started "There are too many people who want the thrones."

"Thrones?" the Italian was confused. She thought that Stevenson wanted the Scottish throne only. France wasn't even in danger in her opinion.

"Yes thrones. Stevenson wants Scotland. Lola wants France. Culpeper wants Mary and with that Scotland. And everyone else wants all they can possibly get. They were talking about the Pope and Elizabeth but I didn't understand what they have to do with that." Marie explained.

"So they have the goal. Now before they make the plan, they will need information." Catherine was starting to put the pieces together in her head. "This is where Lola comes in." the older woman nodded and said:

"She has something with Stevenson. I don't know what. But she gave an information about Francis. This will cost her head if he finds out."

"He shouldn't!" Catherine snapped. As much as she hated that woman she couldn't let that happen. "She have to stay innocent in all this! My grandchild is not going to grow up without mother!" she knew what is to not have parents to look after you. Yes, she believed that Mary won't leave the child but it wasn't the same.

"I'll do my best for that." Marie agreed.

"What is their plan? Who are they plotting against?"

"Everyone." that was the simplest answer the Queen had received in a while "Francis, Mary, Henri and You."

"Good." Catherine looked out of the window "Did Lola belive you?"

"When I told her she can actually be a Queen? Of course. I almost started laughing right there. This girl really should educate herself. She really believed the stupid story that the bastards have the right to inherit when there is no other child. If she had actually read about it before she would know that after Francis comes Charles, and the Henri, and then the other Francis. And if you have so bad destiny to see all of your children dead without heir, then comes the other Henri. Her daughter is not an option. Just like I am no option for Scotland." Marie de Guise explained not bothered at all about this.

"This way she will continue helping them. What did she tell them?"

"That your son loves to hunt."

"Of course." Catherine laughed without humor. "What better way to kill a king than on hunt? No one will ever suspect you. Just an ancient. Such a cliché. But they will need a plan. How could you possibly get a king out of his castle in a critical moment for his country?"

"With help from inner man." De Medici woman looked surprised at De Guise one. "Lord Culpeper is coming back."

…...

Lord Culpeper was in front of the throne room's doors. He was waiting to be called and walked nervously. As much as he wanted to see Mary, as much as he wanted to be back at court, something troubled him. He didn't know what it was or why he felt this way but he did. When a guard screamed Lord Culpeper's name he forgot what he had to tell Mary and Francis. His head was empty. But he lifted his chin and entered the room bowing.

"What was this audition needed for?", asked the King after the doors were closed.

"I have new, your majesty that you might be interested in."

"What about?", Francis was already bored.

"About the English queen.", by these words Mary's eyes gone wild open. And so did Francis's. Their hearts beating faster as usual. Lord Culpeper noticed their reaction and immediately thought that they would laugh at him when they heard what the news were.

"Speak!", screamed Francis.

"The English queen is about to get married.", the lord answered quickly. "To Robert Dudley."

"Her horseman?!", unbelievingly asked Francis. "This could not be!"

"Yes, milord. My friends, _Scottish _friends in England said that the Queen is in love with milord Dudley since this sprint. He told everyone at court that his wife is going to die soon for she is sick. And then..."

"And then my cousin and milord Dudley can marry", finished the Scottish Queen.

"Yes, my lady", bowed Culpeper.

"But why to a horseman?", Francis kept asking. "She should have chosen someone with power, money and a kingdom!"

"Obviously she did not. This woman is mad!", Mary replied. "Thank you, lord Culpeper! The information you brought to us is very needed. You will get your award", Mary smiled but everyone could say that she was thinking of something else. Something more important.

Lord Culpeper bowed and left the room smiling because he was sure that they will let him return to court. But the information he told them... It was just rumors.

…...

**Windsor Castle, England: **

Queen Elizabeth smiled when Lord Dudley entered the room:

"My Queen, you asked for me." he bowed.

"Yes, Robert come." she smiled gently. "Tell me what is going on in London. I haven't heard the last rumors here."

"Nothing unusual, Your Majesty." Robert said as he made his way into the room. "They are wondering why you are still unmarried. They even started speculating who will be your future fiance." he smirked at this.

"And who shall this be?" the Queen asked amused.

"Well some were talking about Philip II of Spain, others about some of the Dukes and third about me." he smirked as he saw the first real laugh for months coming out of Elizabeth's mouth.

"These people really should stop with all this gossip." she said after a while her smile still on her face. "It harms their brain work. Otherwise they would have noticed that I am already married. To England." she looked at him seriously now "That is why I asked for you. Tell me Robert what does you see?" Elizabeth made her way to one of the desks.

"This is a map." he looked more carefully. "Of Europe." the Queen nodded "But it is somehow changed. Something is missing."

"Can you notice what?" she asked smirking.

"Scotland..." he looked at her as realization hit him "And France."

"And what is there instead?"

"United Kingdom. What is this?" he asked curiously.

"This, my dear, is the next biggest world's empire." Elizabeth's smirk grew bigger as she looked down at the map.

…...

Nostradamus was making some decoction when the vision came.

_Beautiful dancers dancing on a stage. Their costumes, make-up and moves are fascinating. The viewers are loving it. The big hall is voiced by the applauds. Smile is on every one's face. But the dancers got tired, they have no power to continue. They slow down and stop dancing at all after few seconds. All of them fall dead. The viewers are terrified, no longer satisfied. Their faces have awful grimaces. How the dancers shined, how beautiful their dance was! And now? They are gone now. The glory is gone._

Nostradamus couldn't understand what happens when his next vision visited him.

_A female wolf with red fleck on one of her eyes with her own territory, her own wolf-pack. But she looks in another direction. She takes care of her wolves but wants someone else's._

_Two lions. With their own pack and territory. But they are under a threat. Someone wants to take what belongs to them. They are trying to save it, grabbing everything they could take._

_A fight again. Lions vs. a female wolf with a red fleck on one of her eyes this time. Everyone thinks that the other's territory and pack belongs to them._


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N First I believe I owe you a big apologize. Guys I am so so SORRY for the late update. I don't want to spoil anything for you so I won't tell about the chapter but I will comment on Catherine being _good. _I do believe there is a good in every person which doesn't have anything to do with what you will gain from it. That's why I think Catherine wants the best for her grandchild not for herself. **

**Chapter 16**

**A Pub Near the Castle, Scotland: **

Lord Culpeper walked in the room. The others were already there waiting for him.

"The girl doesn't suspect anything, I suppose?" said Arron. No greetings, no "how are you." All this meetings were the same.. Sometimes Culpeper wondered why did he even join but it was too late to go back now. Too much was on stake.

"Of course, no." Stevenson answered sharply. "And you are back at court." he turned to the new comer. It wasn't a question. The message was clear. If you value your life than better be in the court.

"Yes, I am." Culpeper answered shortly. He didn't want to be here. He wanted this to be over faster. Not that later he will go to better place. No, he will be back at court where intrigues and murder attempts were part of every day's life. But at least he will see Mary...

"Day dreaming, again?" Stevenson smirked at him. "Don't worry I will let you have your fun with the Queen after her husband is death. After me, of course. " he laughed.

"You won't go anywhere near her!" Culpeper hissed.

"Or what?" Stevenson dared him, his smirk still on his face.

"That's enough!" Arron stepped in. "There will be no fights between us!" he looked each of them carefully. "Now any ideas how to make the king leave the castle?"

"We already decided that. It's going to be on hunting trip." Culpeper snuffled.

"Yes, but how will we kill him?" Arron corrected himself.

"Oh, that's easy." Stevenson stated "We will do it like the Italians." his smirked looking at a map.

…...

**The castle of Edinburgh, Scotland**

Sebastian de Poitiers, a Baron now was making his way to the throne room. He was going to his first council since he was one of the crown's advisers. His heart was beating faster as usually because he was really worried. The throne room's doors were ahead of him. He took a deep breath before entering the big room. The other advisers were already there waiting for their Majesties. Sebastian noticed the way the other men looked at him. Of course they knew he was the bastard of the French king, they shared the opinion that he is nothing. And now the King and Queen dare to make him adviser! What a shame, what a shame!

After ten or so minutes Queen Mary and King Francis entered the room. Everyone bowed until their Majesties took seats.

"Today", Francis began. "We are here to discuss very important matters, gentlemen. First of all we want to announce that lord Culpeper is back!", the King smiled pointing the lord. "He gave us very important information about the English queen. She is getting married.", pause. "To a horseman."

Everybody started laughing.

"Elizabeth is going to marry Robert Dudley? Unbelievable!", said lord Stevenson as he was hearing the news for the first time. "This woman seriously lost her mind!"

"We can do nothing about it, lords, but luckily the marriage of the English queen won't bring her more forces that can attack Scotland."

"Only more horses", someone said and the room was voiced by laughter.

"Indeed, milord, although I don't think that now is the time for amusement.", Mary talked after a long silence. "My husband and I plan on leaving for France soon.", lord Stevenson looked at Culpeper. They had to do something quickly. "We will need a regent here. A man we can trust."

Bash got worried because Francis's look was at him all the time when Mary was saying her last words.

"The choice would not be easy. We ask you to be patient and we beg you not to try improve your qualities for we, as blessed by God to rule two powerful countries like France and Scotland, can make decisions by our own.", continued Mary. The gentlemen bowed and the rulers got up their thrones.

"One last thing: let's welcome the new adviser of the crown!", said Francis with a smile at his face while looking at Bash who smiled too. The lords bowed again even though they already hated the baron. Then their majesties left the room and so did the advisers. The first council of Bash was over and he didn't know what to think and how to feel about it. He didn't think it would be like this...

…...

The King and Queen of Scotland were enjoying the fest separately tonight. Not because of problems between them. Not at all. They were simply interested in different topics for discussion. The women prefer to act as small girls and gossip about the prospective marriage of the English Queen to a horseman and the newest fashion from Italy. The boys, well, they will always be boys if there is no fight, it didn't intrigue him. That's why even on a fest like that, they couldn't resist making a new strategy or creating a back-up plan C or D for the upcoming war between Scotland and England in which they all believed. As the discussion went on Lord Culpeper asked seemingly concerned:

"And what if England is too scared to attack?" The immediate response to this question was the laughter of the drunk King's advisers. Francis who looked most abstinent, even though he had stopped counting his glasses of wine, answered after a while:

"Well, in that case, my dear Lord, I believe we have to find a way to entertain ourselves without the help of our eastern neighbors." he started laughing again with the group this time along with Culpeper.

"Well then, why do we have to wait for those filthy cowards the Englishmen?" said the very drunk Culpeper. "'Why don't we just find entertainment for us now and here?" they burst in laughter once again but Francis become serious for a moment.

"If you are talking about entertainment from the other gender, I will ask you to remember that most of us are actually married unlike you and Aaron." this statement made Culpeper literally fall on the floor with laughing and it took 5 minutes to Bash and Aaron to bring him back to his feet.

"Your Majesty, please! Of course I wasn't talking of these devils in human body called women." he paused to make sure Francis is listening carefully. "No I was thinking of something slightly more violent. As a hunt." he smirked at the end.

"A hunt. At these times? Would it be safe?" asked Francis concerned.

"I don't see why not, My King." Stevenson answered "And you will have the chance to get to know your own country better."

"What do you think, Bash? Are we in condition for traveling?" Francis turned to his brother.

"No harm ever came from having some fun."

"Well then, it is decided! We are going hunting." Francis announced to the hall before all of them start laughing once more.

…...

Nostradamus woke up sweating. This was his first vision for weeks... Lions. Foxes. What does this all mean? He dressed new clothes thinking of what he saw. The lions are the masters of the jungle. Nostradamus drank wine. Masters... The key word. The foxes were shown basically as traitors. And the other animals as well. He remembered what he had heard when he was wandering in the villages near Edinburgh. The people no longer want Queen Mary and King Francis. So the people are the other animals. Mary and Francis are the lions. And the foxes? Who are they? Lord Stevenson? Lord Culpeper?

Nostradamus thought for a little while and got out of his chambers. Queen Catherine has to know!

**A/N So guys, this took us an awfully long time. So even though it is not long be nice and leave a comment. Even one word just to know if there is reason for us to continue this. Please...**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Hello again, guys. I hope the waiting for this chapter wasn't as big as for the previous one. Thanks for your reviews :** In this chapter be ready for some problems because there is no world in which everything is perfect for a long time :D. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Nostradamus insisted on meeting Queen Catherine de Medici of France despite the late our. The situation was urgent. It was essential to see her as soon as possible. Finally the door in front of him opened and let him in. The Queen was lying on her bed ready to go to sleep and was clearly irritated by this late interruption. He didn't wait for her to ask him to speak:

"I had a vision last night." Nostradamus stated. This caught her interest while she waited for him to continue.

"About Francis. And Mary." he paused "Or at least I think so."

"What means you think so?" The Queen asked annoyed by this. "If you can't tell what you saw then who can?" she asked rhetorically.

"It is not like this." he said bored. Every time he needed to explain this. "I only suspect its meaning. Only the one up there can tell for sure." he pointed towards the sky.

"Okay, stop this!" Catherine insisted "Tell what you think!"

"I think that soon there is going to be a war or battle or something like that. The English Queen Elizabeth will do everything she can to kill Mary and Francis and take what is theirs." Catherine looked at him frightened. "Yes, my dear, if this really happens and she success, it will cost Scotland and France, too, along with their lives. And if she wants France then who do you think will be next on her list?" Nostradamus smirked. For his surprise Catherine's face didn't express any emotion.

"I hope you know very well than no one should know of this!" she ordered and he bowed. "Is this all? No details which we can use?" her voice was cold and emotionless as if she wasn't trying to prevent the murder of her entire family probably along with her and the taking of two very powerful countries by England.

"There is one. The people. They will neither care or help. They would think of the Englishmen as liberators." Nostradamus said wondering how this would help her.

"They won't help us." Catherine corrected. "They will help them." she moved from her bed and start thinking. "But they won't have a chance with three royalties in the castle. They will separate us. And then attack on the weaker. The one whose death will be hardest to take. This means it won't be me. We both know that neither Mary or Francis will care so much that to stop everything for me. But if it was..." she stopped when the realization hit her. There was only one thing, one person, whose loss will make not only them but all people around them grieve to death. One person for whom she has already tried to expose, shut away and even kill a girl who was more daughter to her than her owns. "Francis..." she muttered unable of more "the hunt..." she put the pieces together. "We can't allow this to happen!" She looked at Nostradamus which such hate towards the ones who dared to treat her child's life that he took a few steps back afraid.

…...

Francis got to his chambers early in the morning. After tonight he changed his opinion about his advisers. They were quite funny and had the same interests as him. Francis found his wife already dressed and ready for the new day. He kissed her on the cheek and took his boots off before laying on the bed.

"Have you been enjoying the company of m-our advisers so far?", asked Mary.

"Yes, my love. We've spent a beautiful night together!"

"So beautiful that you would leave your wife for?"

"Oh c'mon, Mary! I've just had fun and nothing more, don't judge me for this too. Do you know what decision we've made? We will go on a hunting trip! How amazing is this?", Francis asked enthusiastically.  
>"Hunting trip! Are you mad, Francis?!", Mary screamed. "In dangerous times like these you are going on a hunting trip! We have English men all around the country waiting for someone of us to go outside the castle so they can cut his head off! You are not going anywhere."<br>"And you are not going to tell me what to do!", said Francis with a higher tone. "I am your King and I can make decisions by my own. I am blessed by God for making decisions."  
>"And so am I!"<p>

"To make decisions for yourself and for what is the best for your country. I am none of these.", he looked at her with anger in his eyes. "I am going to this damn hunting trip and this is it!"  
>"You did not trust lord Stevenson. Why have you changed your mind?", Mary asked more calmly.<br>"Because people change their minds", Francis answered still being angry.  
>"Alright then. Go on that trip and may God be with you!", the Queen looked hurt but said nothing. She was tired of fighting with Francis over anything. Sometimes she had the feeling that her husband has gone mad just like his father. Mary sighed and went to the room where she had a breakfast.<p>

…...

Lady Kenna just got up when her husband came to their chambers. He seemed to be in a very good mood.  
>"Good morning, wife", he greeted and kissed her on the forehead.<p>

"Good morning! Your night went very well when you are coming home at this time, I suppose."  
>"Yes, my dear, indeed. This does not have to worry you. I drank with my brother and his advisers.", Bash answered.<p>

"With lord Stevenson and company? How so?", Kenna asked confused.

"We all drank too much and alcohol is a very good beginning for interesting conversations. We decided to make a hunting trip tomorrow."

"Hunting trip! Bash, this is dangerous."

"Kenna, don't you believe me? I may look like a fool but I actually am not.", Bash became serious. "I do not trust this people, that's why I accepted. If I refused, Francis is dead."Kenna screamed.

"So it is true?! They want to kill Francis!"

"This is not what I said."

"It is pretty much the same, Bash!"

"Alright. Think what you want. But believe me, we will come back in the castle healthy and alive. No one of them can do any harm to Francis or me."

"Bash, I am scared!", Kenna hugged him.

"There is nothing you can be scared of! You trust me, don't you?", he asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Then don't be scared of anything! I will come back with Francis, I promise. I swear to everything that is holy.", Bash said and kissed his wife's lips.

…...

Queen Mary was making a walk in the castle's gardens when she saw lord Culpeper. She rolled her eyes and smiled wanting to show him that she don't want to talk. But the lord was coming in her direction and bowed.

"Lord Culpeper, how pleased I am to see you!", Mary said hiding her annoyance.

"It is all my pleasure, milady.", the lord started walking next to his mistress.

"A bird told me that you will be making a hunting trip with the King", started Mary after a short silence.

"Yes, milady. We wanted to entertain the King, we see how hard he tries to be a good master. And we think that we owe him a little break."

"The woods of Scotland are dangerous. Especially now - full of english men."

"Excuse me, milady, but do you have doubts in our loyalty to the crown?", asked Culpeper. His heart was beating faster than usually.

"No, of course not, milord. I was just saying the facts. You have to be careful because I don't want to lose my King and husband nor my advisers.", Mary did not trust this man or any of his friends.  
>"Baron de Poitiers will be riding with us if this makes you feel a bit more calmly, milady."<br>"He is a wonderful gentleman!", these news really made Mary feel better. She trusted Bash. "Excuse me now, lord Culpeper, I have to go."

"Have a good day, milady", Culpeper bowed and Mary smiled at him before making her way back to the castle. She was not going to leave things this way.

…...

Francis was once again drinking with his advisers during the fest when he saw his mother approaching. He excused himself and moved to her side.

"Francis, thank God, you are still not completely drunk!" she sighed as he approached. "I want to make an announce." Francis only moved his hand in _go-ahead-style _and left her to rejoin his advisers. Catherine make a sing to the room and be quite and said:

"Tonight I want to welcome a precious friend of mine here at the Scottish court. He had traveled all the way from France to serve not only me but Queen Mary as well." she purposely didn't mention Francis. She knew he didn't care for that. "Many of you may have heard of him both good and bad things are told all around the world about him. I assure you the truth is always in the middle. But enough talking. I introduce to you the physician of the French court Nostradamus." he made his way through the crowd and bowed to his Queen and to Queen Mary who too had made her way and now stood next to Catherine. "I also would like to announce that he would be joining the King in his hunting trip." Catherine smirked as she looked towards the now disgruntled face of Francis.

As the feast continued Mary made her way to Nostradamus:

"Dear friend, welcome to Scotland! It is so good to see you again!" she exclaimed.

"My Queen, for me is a pleasure to be here to serve you." Nostradamus bowed. suddenly he saw Francis making his way to them and bowed once more, this time towards him. This caused Mary to turn around and greet him with a little nod. She was still affected of their fight.

"Nostradamus! I see my mother can't really survive without her most trusted servants, can she? Why else will you not only be here but coming to the hunt?" he laughed humorless.

"Francis!" Mary snapped. "Be nice!"

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I simply suppose that Her Majesty believes that His Majesty can't take care very well of himself and needs someone to look after him." Nostradamus smirked before bowing and disappearing into the crowd.

…...

Later that night Francis found himself int the company of Lord Culpeper. He suddenly remembered that he had seen the Lord talking to his wife earlier today and a wave of jealousy went through him. He decided to ask him about it:

"Lord Culpeper I saw you talking to my wife today. What did you discuss?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I asked the Queen if she doubts our loyalty to the crown." Lord Culpeper confirmed.

"How did you came to this part of the conversation?" Francis asked really intrigued now.

"Her Majesty said she doesn't approve our hunting trip."

"Yes, she did tell this to me, too." Francis complained.

"Don't worry, My King, I think I succeed in persuading her it is not that bad." Lord Culpeper assured the king before changing the subject.

**A/N So here it is. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review and you can also tell me what you thing of the new season so far. Is there anything which you would like to add to this story based on it? **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N So hey again. It is good to know that there are still people who read this. So yes, the hunting trip will happen and yes, not everything will be perfect on it but you will have to wait few chapters for it. So enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 18**

The tonight's fest was over and King Francis decided to go see his daughter. When he went to her chambers, Francis told the servants to leave. So they did. The little Christina was sleeping in her little bed. Francis smiled. He loved his daughter so much that he could not describe it. He would do everything for her. The father took the child in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. It was such a pleasure to watch this little creature while it sleeps. Francis thought if it would feel different if he was holding Mary's baby. Perhaps not. But it would be different in a way. Because he knew that Christina will never have the life and the place his child with Mary would. She will be bullied just like Bash. But Francis didn't think to allow that. He promised to Christina that he will never let people hurt her. Never. Never. Never.

…...

Queen Catherine didn't wait to be announced when she burst in her daughter-in-law's chambers,

"Catherine!" Mary jumped at her arrival "What is it?"

"Tell me it is not true that Francis will departure tomorrow!" the Queen of France insisted.

"He is. I don't know anything else. We haven't talked since this morning and we fought." Mary said in emotionless tone showing she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Mary he should not go!" Catherine said desperately.

"Then go and tell him!" Mary snapped "Saying it to me won't help. If you haven't notice he is not listening to me even when it comes to my country!"

"This is not about you!" Catherine shouted "It's about France and Scotland!"

"You think I didn't try?! Do you really believe that I will let my husband, the King of Scotland and the Dauphin of France, go on certainly unsafe trips like that one in such dark times? Why do you think we aren't talking to each other?" Mary shouted back with tears in her eyes.

"You don't understand!" Catherine tried to lower her tone "Nostradamus had a vision."

"Another one?" Mary asked afraid.

"Yes. About France' and Scotland's death from English hand!" she cleared herself when she saw Mary's confused expression "The English Queen will try to take our countries."

"What has this to do with the hunt?" Mary asked still confused.

"That was another part of the vision. A murder attempt over you two while your people stay aside and don't do anything to help you. What better way to do this than a hunt?" Catherine smirked at the other Queen's face.

"But he has already taken the decision. And even if he does listen to me you know he doesn't believe in this! What will we do?" The Queen of Scotland was desperate.

"That's why Nostradamus is going with him!" Catherine stated a small smile appearing on her face.

...

The King consort of Scotland was ready to leave for his hunting trip. He kissed his wife and promised her that everything will be alright. She said nothing. Francis looked around to see if all of his people are there. And then he saw Nostradamus. Francis's eyes and heart filled with anger.

"What is Nostradamus doing here?", he whispered to Bash.

"Catherine wanted him to come with us. She wanted someone who will protect you to come."

"You are here! All of these men are here!", the King almost screamed. All eyes were on them, all ears trying to hear the talk between the two brothers.

"Brother, do not get mad at such nonsense! We are supposed to be joyful and you don't want to ruin everything, do you?", Bash asked knowing that this phrase will work out.

"No, I don't. Alright", Francis sighted. He turned to lord Stevenson and smiled. "Are we ready, gentlemen?"

"Of course, milord!", answered the lord smiling back. He was very pleased that the boy turned out to be so silly.

"Let's go!", Francis commanded. He spurred his horse and so did the other men.

…...

Queen Mary was watching the departure of her husband when someone stand next to her. She turned her look when she lost Francis out of sight and was very surprised.

"Lord Culpeper?", she said.

"On your service, milady", he bowed.

"I thought you were going with them."

"No. Someone have to protect the castle and the people. But mostly to protect our Queen."

"We are two Queens in here in fact.", Mary remembered him.

"For sure, milady. But Queen Catherine can surely protect herself."

"So you are saying that I cannot protect myself when it's needed?", Mary raised her right eyebrow.

"Of course not, my Queen. But it is always better and easier when there is someone who will help and support you. Is it not?", Culpeper looked at her. She was stunning.

"Yes, it is.", Mary agreed. "It's nearly noon and I'm hungry. Would you like to have a lunch with your Queen?"

"Always, milady", Culpeper bowed and smiled at Mary. They made their way back to the castle and the Queen succeeded in forgetting her worries for a while

…...

Lady Lola was sitting alone in her private chambers. This happened quite often these days. To say that the Lady liked that would be underestimation. She watched as Francis rode with the men for this stupid childish hunt trip. Why do men always have to have their fun outside the castle? What's wrong of having fun in the company of women? And if it was sooo important why the hell didn't Francis come to say goodbye? Sure, the servants told her that he was with Kristina this morning but why didn't he visit her, too? Now she was completely alone in a castle where nobody wanted even to hear of her. She made a frustrated sound as she closed her window and moved to her desk. She needed entertainment. The way they all treated her wasn't fair. Lady Lola wasn't from these women who just stay as a prize in a man's home. No, you had to earn her. You have to fight for her and even after you win to beg her to accept you. She was from the women for who wars were waged. Like Helen. Exactly like Helen of Sparta, later of Troy. For ten years war was everyday life for more than 10,000 men for the sake of a single woman. Thousands of them never returned. Yes, that was she. Why couldn't the other people see that she was Lady Lola of Scotland, later of France?

…...

Mary was walking towards her chambers after dinner when she heard a cry coming out of one of the nursery rooms. Her first instinct was to continue her way but her curiosity was bigger so she turned left and looked through the door of the room. There in the middle of the room was a single baby left all alone. She stepped further into the room and noticed that the baby's little dress had the sign of the Valois dynasty and was pink. So that's was her. The baby she was able to not see for more than a month now. She then realized she had made her life mission to not go closer to the baby, to pretend that she didn't exist. But now looking at her beautiful small face she understood that she didn't have a reason for that. Kristina wasn't guilty neither for her birth, neither of her parent ship. She made herself a note to speak with her husband about the conditions his daughter lived in. It wasn't acceptable for a baby on such little age to be left alone. She needed a better nurse. _And a better mother, _Mary thought with a frown. Where was Lola now? It was her daughter crying, right? Mary signed as she took the baby in her hands. Strangely enough the small Princess stopped crying. And after a while even fell asleep in the Queen's arms. _Only if Catherine could see me now, _Mary thought with a smirk. No Queen before was holding a bastard in her hands so calmly before. Without the thought to murder it not even for a moment. But how could she harm such perfectness? Kristina made her wonder if Francis was able to make such a perfection with Lola, then how beautiful their child would be? She quickly let go of this thought, though. It only brought her sadness. Instead she thought about the small girl in her arms. She was more like her mother than her father,sadly for her. Her eyes were brown just like Lola's. So were her whole face. Her hair, too, was Lola's color but it was curly. Curly in a very familiar way. Mary smiled at herself thinking that this is the only thing that make her look like a Valois. She, alone won't be able to recognize her if it wasn't for the sign on her dress. She was so amazed by the little creature in her hands that she didn't hear the door open.

"Your Majesty?" the nurse was back. Mary quickly left the baby in its bed and left the room without looking back or saying a word. What did she do?


End file.
